Jacob's Angel
by Siriusly Insane Chick
Summary: when things become too much at Hogwarts, Cassie moves to Forks with Remus. There she meets Bella and Jacob. What might happen? Set during New Moon. Does not follow New Moon story line. R&R! Flames welcome! Rated T just in case.
1. Forks, Washington

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**This is my first Imprinting story, so please, be nice! **

**I know that I said I wouldn't have this story up for a while, but I really wanted to get it up. So here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 – Forks, Washington<span>

"Remus," Cassie said tiredly. "The plane's about to land."

"Oh, thank God!" Remus moaned, clutching his stomach.

Cassie cracked a small smiled, "You alright there, Moony?"

Remus glared at her, "No, Cass, I'm not. You _know_ I hate heights."

"Just makes it that much easier to tease you."

Remus growled and glanced out the window. "Shit!" he gasped, his eyes flying straight ahead.

"Why do you keep glancing out the window if you're going to do_ that_?"

Remus glared at her.

Cassie held up her hands in defense, "Down, boy! I'm joking!"

Remus grumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Welcome," Remus said proudly, as they drove down the dirt road. "To our new home!"<p>

Cassie looked and her eyes widened. "Wow…" he breathed.

Just up the road, there was a large, two story house with a large from and back yard.

"How did you_ find_ this?" she asked.

Remus grinned, "I've become friends with the chief of police. He lives just down the road. He and his daughter should be stopping by soon."

They parked in front of the house and stepped out of the truck.

"C'mon," Remus said. "Everything's already moved in. I'll give you a tour."

The house had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a fully stocked kitchen, a living room—two, white couches, two arms chairs, a coffee table, and a flat screen TV—it even had a music room for her. It had a baby grand piano, a violin, and—

"My guitar!" she cried, running over to it. "I thought I left it at the Burrow!"

Remus grinned, "I knew how much it mean to you, so I brought it here."

"Thank you!" she sat down on the piano bench and strummed a few cords. She closed her eyes in contentment.

Remus smiled—a little sadly—and leaned against the doorframe.

About five minutes later, they heard the honking of a car horn outside the house."

"That'll be the Chief," Remus said. Cassie nodded, put down the guitar, and stood. They walked out of the front door, to see a police cruiser parked behind their truck in the driveway.

A man of about forty and a girl of about eighteen stepped out of the car. The man had thinning black hair, brown eyes, and a kind face. The girl had long, wavy brown hair, warm brown eyes, and a kind face, like her father.

Remus and Cassie smiled politely at them.

"Chief Swan!" Remus greeted. "It's nice to see you again."

Chief Swan shook Remus' hand, "Likewise, Remus. And how many times have I told you to call me Charlie?"

"Sorry," Remus apologized. "Charlie, Bella, this is my goddaughter, Cassandra."

"Call me Cassie," Cassie said, shaking both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," they both said.

"Cassie," Charlie said, "This is my daughter, Isabella."

"Bella," Bella corrected.

"Won't you come in?" Remus asked.

"that would be wonderful."

Remus and Charlie went into the living room to talk and Cassie and Bella went into the music room. Bella's eyes saddened a bit at the sight of the baby grand, but she quickly recovered.

"Thank God!" Cassie said, picking up her guitar. "I thought I was going to suffocate from all the formality going on out there."

Bella laughed.

"You play piano, violin, _and_ guitar?" she asked.

"Piano and guitar? Yeah," Cassie answered. "Violin? I… actually don't know why he put that in here."

Bella laughed again.

Cassie strummed a few cords, "Do you play anything?"

Bella shook her head, "I've never had any _real_ interest in music. But I guess that, deep down, "I've wanted to play piano."

"Really? I could teach you, if you want."

Bella perked up, "Really? You would do that?"

"Well… yeah, if you really want."

"That would be great!"

They sat in comfortable silence while Cassie strummed her guitar and hummed.

That silence was broken when Bella asked, "Are you going to the high school?"

Cassie shook her head, "I'm going to be home-schooled. I think Remus thinks I'm gonna be kidnapped."

Bella frowned, "Pardon me if I'm being too personal, but why does he think…?"

Cassie hesitated and shrugged, "We've been through a lot in the past few years and he's become a bit… protective."

Bella nodded, "Where'd you come from?"

"Surrey," she answered easily.

"Ah," Bella nodded. "That's a long way away. I moved here from Phoenix last year to live with my dad when my mom got married to my step dad. He's a major league baseball player and he moved around a lot. Mom had to stay home with me and became sad because Phil was away all the time. So I moved here."

Cassie smiled a little sadly.

"Forgive me if I'm being too personal, again, but why are you living with your godfather?"

"My parents died when I was little. At first, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin, and then I was sent to Remus."

Bella nodded, "I'm sorry."

Cassie shrugged, "What's past is past."

They sat and talked for the rest of the afternoon, and became fast friends.

"Are you sure you wanna teach me to play piano?" Bella asked. "I'm kind of hopeless."

Cassie laughed, "Have you _still_ not wrapped your mind around that?"

Bella shook her head, "You'll chunk me out after the first thirty minutes. I'm _hopeless_."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Come over tomorrow after school and we'll start."

Bella grinned and hugged her, "Thanks!"

"Cassie?" Remus called from the living room. "Bella?"

"We're in the music room!" Cassie called back.

Remus and Charlie walked into the music room and smiled.

"Bella, we need to go," Charlie said. "I'm sure that Remus and Cassie would like some more time to get settled in."

Bella nodded and stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Cassie," Charlie said to her.

"Likewise," Cassie nodded.

"Bye, Cassie!" Bella said, hugging her new friend. "I hope you like Forks!"

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Review!**

**-The Girl With the Large Glasses**


	2. The Truck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_**FairyDust18 – **_Yeah. Cassie is a female Harry. I guess I should've explained that. *laughs nervously and rubs back of neck sheepishly* Keep reviewing!

_**Sorafallenangel11 – **_Yes, Bella will tell Cassie about Edward. Yes, Cassie will tell Bella about magic. I'm just not going to tell you when. :) Keep reviewing!

**Here's Chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 – The Truck<span>

It was the next afternoon and Cassie and Bella were sitting on one of the couches in the living room. They had just finished with Bella's first piano lesson. She actually wasn't half bad.

"Have you ever had piano lessons before?" Cassie asked curiously as they watched Toddlers in Tiaras.

Bella shrugged and blushed as she said, "My ex used to teach me, but he broke up with me and left a few months ago."

"I'm sorry."

Bella shrugged again and turned back to the TV, so Cassie let it drop."

"So," Bella said suddenly, turning back to her. "What was your life like before Forks?"

Cassie shrugged uncomfortably, "Nothing special. I went to a boarding school for five years. Things were great for the first three, but the last two years there were horrid. I won't get into detail. Remus thought I could use a break from it all and moved us here."

Bella nodded, "Why did you move all the way to Forks?"

Cassie looked thoughtful, "I guess Remus just wanted someplace quiet and out of the way."

Bella cracked a smile, "Out of the way? Yeah. Quiet? Not so much."

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "What d'you mean?"

Bella shrugged, "It just seems like there's something new going on every day. I don't know. My dad's gone half the time because of everything that goes on."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Someone tried to rob the Newton's store yesterday. There was a bear attack the day before that. A little bit of everything goes on around here."

"So… in other words… a lively town."

Bella grinned, "Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

><p>"Cassie, come here for a minute, will you?"<p>

"I'll be back," Cassie said to Bella. She and Bella had been in Cassie's room studying—or rather, Cassie had been helping _Bella _study.

Bella nodded absently, her nose buried in her calculus homework.

Cassie walked downstairs. Remus was standing in the front door, grinning from ear to ear.

"I know that look," she groaned. "What've you gotten me now? You know I don't like presents!"

Remus' grin widened, "I have a feeling that you'll like this one. But first, I want you to meet some people." He turned and called out the front door. "Come on in!"

A guy in a wheelchair with warm brown eyes and long black hair wheeled himself in the door. And then a tall guy of about fifteen or sixteen came trailing in behind the man in the wheelchair. He had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep about the high planes of his cheekbones.

Cassie's heart skipped a beat and—much to her dismay—a delicate blush rose to her cheeks.

"Billy, Jacob," Remus said. "This is my goddaughter, Cassandra."

"Cassie," Cassie said, glaring at Remus. "Just Cassie."

"This is my goddaughter, Cassie," he said, smirking at her. "Cassie, this is Billy—" he pointed to the guy in the wheelchair "—and Jacob Black—" he pointed to the other guy.

"Hi," she greeted, shaking both of their hands. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Cassie," Billy said.

Jacob nodded politely at her, "You must be the famous Cassie," he said, smirking lightly. "Bella's told me all about you."

"You know Bella?" she asked.

Jacob puffed out his chest and declared, "She's my best friend!"

"Funny. She's never mentioned you," Cassie said, smirking at the mock hurt look on his face.

"Well!" he huffed.

"Alright!" Remus said loudly. "Let us show you your present!"

Cassie huffed a sigh and followed Remus out the door. Outside, was a black Ford pickup.

Cassie's eyebrows shot into her hairline.

Jacob laughed at the look on her face, "Like it?"

She nodded mutely.

"Nice truck," Bella said, coming out the front door.

"Whoa! Bella!" Jacob shouted.

"Yes, Jacob. I am Bella," she laughed. "Where'd you get the truck?"

Jacob patted the hood, "It was Quil's mom's. We bought it off 'em a while back. We don't have anymore room for it, so we sold it to Remus, here, for Cassie."

Bella nodded.

"So!" Jacob shouted. "Wanna take it for a test drive?"

"Sure!" Cassie said.

Jacob handed her the keys, "Mind if I come along?"

"Not at all," Cassie replied, blushing again."

Jacob grinned and hoped into the passenger seat. Cassie gave Remus—who was now scowling at Jacob—a reassuring smile and climbed in the passenger seat. She put the key into the ignition, revved the engine, put the truck in reverse, and pulled out of the driveway, all the while laughing at something that Jacob had said.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on your son, Billy," Remus said seriously.

Billy just laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter two!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed.**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	3. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_**Nette0602 – **_:)

_**Hendrick248848 – **_thx :)

_**Elfin69 – **_thx a bunch! :)

**Sorry I haven't updated. I was kind of… um… grounded from the computer. Chunked a pillow at my sister. Heh, heh.**

**Here's chapter three!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter three – Invitation<span>

"How was you drive with Jacob yesterday?" Bella asked teasingly. "Have fun?"

Cassie glared at her, "Yes, I did, thank you very much. I think I've made my first friend."

"Hey!"

Cassie grinned.

"So—"

Cassie was cut off as her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. She didn't recognize the number. After a moment, she pushed the answer button, "Hello?"

"Cassie! Hey," Jacob said.

"Jacob? Who gave you my—" she looked at Bella's grinning face. "Oh."

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Do you mind if I come over? My dad's on my case for who knows what and all of my friends are in Port Angeles."

"Uh… yeah, come on over. I'm sure Remus won't mind."

Cassie could almost hear his grin, "Great! I'll be over soon."

"Bye," she hung up and looked at Bella. "I don't even remember giving _you_ my number."

Bella shrugged, "Remus gave it to me."

Cassie rolled her eyes and muttered, "I'm going to have to have a talk with him."

Bella laughed, "Ah, don't blame him. I practically forced it outta him."

"Okay. So why did you give Jacob my number?"

"Will you quit complaining?" she whined. "I did it out of kindness! It's so obvious that you two like each other! You couldn't stop blushing yesterday! And I thought that I blush!"

Much to Cassie's embarrassment, a blush rose to her cheeks as she cried indignantly, "I do _not_ like Jacob!"

Bella grinned at her, "Think want you want. I know it's true."

Cassie rolled her eyes and forced down the blush.

"You know," Bella laughed. "When I told everyone that you were going to be home schooled, they went berserk! They love to have anything to gossip about and a new girl at school would be great for them. My friend Jessica and her bitch of a friend Lauren about had heart attacks."

Cassie blanched at her.

"What?" Bella looked confused.

"You just don't strike me as the type to call anyone a bitch," Cassie chuckled.

"Oh, please," Bella rolled her eyes. "You haven't _met_ Lauren. You'd call her a bitch too if you new her. She doesn't like me because I dated the guy that she liked."

"Edward," Cassie said.

Bella nodded, "The bastard that ripped out my heart and left with it in tow. That's him. Lauren can have him. I don't want him."

"Damn," Cassie said amusedly. "You must _really_ not like these two people."

"Nope," Bella said, popping the _p_.

The doorbell rang.

"I gots it! I gots it!" Bella yelled like a two year old, jumping up and running out of Cassie bedroom door.

Cassie chuckled and leaned back against the headboard of her bed.

"Hi, Jacob!" she heard Bella yell.

"Hi, Hyper!" she heard Jacob yell back.

She involuntarily smiled when she heard Jacob's voice.

"Cassie's in her room!" Bella said. "Come on!"

Cassie heard the pounding of feet coming up the stairs and a second later, Bella burst through the door with Jacob on her heels. "Hi, Cassie," Jacob said, grinning. "What did you give her?"

"I didn't give her anything," Cassie said amusedly as Bella jumped back on the bed. "She's been hyper since she got here this morning."

Bella giggled and said, "It's just a good day to be alive. I have a right to be happy, don't I?"

"Yes," Cassie said. "But when you're that happy for no reason, people start to get worried. I don't want people to think that I've been giving you anything."

Bella rolled her eyes while Jacob laughed.

"Hey, who's that?" Jacob was pointing to a picture on Cassie's nightstand. It was a picture of her, Sirius, and Remus. They were in front of Hogwarts, all with gleeful faces. Sirius had just been proven innocent and was no longer a fugitive. He was to sign Cassie's adoption papers the next day.

Cassie looked away from the picture quickly, "That's… that's my other godfather. He, um, he's in a coma."

Jacob's grin slid from his face, as did Bella's smile.

"Oh," Jacob said softly. "I'm sorry."

Cassie shrugged and looked back at them, "They say he should wake up at any time. But… it's been three months…"

"Why did you move here if your godfather's in a coma?" Bella asked softly.

Cassie shrugged, "I didn't want to leave him, but Remus was convinced that it would do me good to get away. As soon as he wakes up, we're going to go get him and bring him here. At least, that's what Remus says…"

Bella grabbed Cassie's hand comfortingly. Jacob sat down on the bed beside her, giving her a small smile.

"Cassie!" Remus knocked on the door. "Mind if I come in? I've got tea."

"Yeah, come on in," Cassie called back, giving Bella and Jacob a warning look to tell them to act normal.

Remus pushed open the door, a tray with two cups of tea on it. "Oh, hey Jacob, Bella," he greeted. "I didn't know you were here, Jacob?"

"Sorry, sir," Jacob apologized. "I kind of needed to get away from my dad for a little while, so I called Cassie and asked if I could come over."

Remus nodded and set down the tray of tea, "Sorry. I only brought two cups."

"You can have mind, Jacob," Cassie said.

Jacob nodded in thanks.

Remus took in Cassie's appearance and immediately became worried. 'You okay?' he mouthed when Bella and Jacob were picking up their tea. Cassie nodded and gave him a small smile.

Remus took a deep breath, "Well, if you three need me, I'm in my study."

"Thanks, Remus," they all chorused.

Remus left.

"So, Cassie, Bella," Jacob said. "There's a bonfire down at the beach tomorrow night that me and my friends are hosting. Wanna come?"

Bella and Cassie looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yeah, I'll come," Bella said.

Jacob grinned.

"I'll have to talk to Remus about it, but yeah, sound cool," Cassie said.

If possible, Jacob's smile became wider. "Great!" he exclaimed. "It'll be so fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed.<strong>

**I know that its rather boring, but I didn't know what to do with this one. Sorry.**

**Reviews are a girl's best friend!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	4. Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Elfin69 – _Yeah, I know. Jacob hasn't changed yet, so yes, his imprinting on Cassie will happen later. Keep reviewing!

_Candinaru25 – _Don't worry. She won't. :)

_Angel JJK – _:)

_Amongthestarsx _– :)

_Reldangiregirl – _:)

_TheBlackSeaReaper – _Thanks a bunch! And about Sirius… you'll just have to wait and see what happens to him. Keep reviewing!

**Here's chapter four! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four - Bonfire<span>

"Hey, Remus?" Cassie said as she stepped into his study.

Remus looked up from his book, "Yes, Cassie?"

"Um…" she shifted uncomfortably. She knew that he would be hesitant to let her go to the bonfire. "There's a… a bonfire down at La Push tonight and Jacob invited me to come. I was just wondering if I could go…?"

As expected, Remus hesitated, "I don't know, Cassie. You really don't know Jacob that well and…"

"But Bella will be there!" she said. "And I totally trust Jacob! Please, Remus, let me do something fun!"

Remus sighed, "Okay, but I want you home by eleven. No later."

Cassie grinned and threw her arms around his neck, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Remus rolled her eyes and patted her back, "Yes, yes. Everybody loves Remus when he's saying yes."

Cassie grinned, "Pretty much, yeah."

Remus glared at her.

Cassie kissed his cheek, "I'm just kidding Moony. Goodnight."

Remus smiled and squeezed her, "Good night, cub. Sleep well."

Cassie nodded and walked back up the stairs to her room. She picked up her phone off the nightstand and then looked at the time. It was only nine-thirty. Surely Jacob wouldn't be asleep yet?

She decided to take a chance and dialed his number.

"Hello?" his groggy voice came over the phone.

"Hey, Jacob. It's Callie. I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Jacob's voice instantly became alert, "It's alright, Cassie. I'd just fallen asleep on the couch while watching the game with my dad."

"Oh, okay. Well, I was just calling to tell you that I talked to Remus about the bonfire and he said yes, as long as I'm back at my house at eleven."

She could almost hear his grin, "That's great! Bella decided to go in her truck because she won't be able to be there until later. She has to work until seven and then cook her dad's dinner, but I could pick you up!"

Cassie smiled, "That would be great."

"I could pick you up around… five-thirtyish?"

"Five-thirtyish," Cassie agreed. "See you then."

"Goodnight, Cassie," Jacob's said softly.

"Goodnight, Jacob," Cassie said before ending the call.

Cassie changed in sweat pants and a white tank top, all the while grinning like a fool. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Remus and Cassie were waiting at the door for Jacob to drive up. No matter how many times Cassie insisted that she was okay, Remus <em>insisted<em> on being there when Jacob showed.

"Is Bella riding with you?" Remus asked.

Cassie shook her head, "She's not going to be there until later. She has to work until seven and then cook her dad's dinner. She's going to drive in her truck."

Remus scowled, "So… you are going to be alone, with Jacob Black, in a truck, as he drives you to La Push. And then you're going to be with a bunch of boys for who knows how long?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and patted his arm, "It'll be fine, Remus. I know how to handle myself. If anything happens, I'll call you stay with Billy until you come get me alright?"

Remus slowly relaxed and accepted that, 'Alright. Keep your phone on. I'll probably call you around eight to see if you're alright."

Cassie nodded and showed him her phone just to make sure he knew that she had it on.

They heard the rumble of Jacob's truck and turned to the driveway. Billy's old, white Chevy was making it's way up the driveway with Jacob in the driver's seat. His famous, crooked grin was in place on his face.

Cassie couldn't help but grin as she stepped out the front door with Remus. Jacob stepped out of the truck and strode up to them. "Hello, Cassie," he greeted. "Remus."

"Jacob," Remus greeted crisply.

"Hey, Jacob," Cassie said softly, giving him an apologetic look. Jacob just grinned at her and turned back to Remus.

"I'll have her back by eleven," he said. "I promise. The bonfire's in sight of my friend Quil's mom's house, so we'll be under supervision."

Remus relaxed at that and nodded his approval. He hugged Cassie goodbye, "Call me if you want to come home early."

"I will," she promised. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, sir!" Jacob called.

"Bye!" Remus called from the porch. "Take care!"

Jacob and Cassie hopped in the truck and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"How has _your_ day been?" Jacob asked with a crooked grin on his face.

Cassie gave him a weird look, but smiled, "Other than the fact that I've been dodging a completely insane, protective Remus all day? It's been pretty good. You?"

Jacob laughed, "Other than the fact that I've been bombarded by questions from my friends about the _famous_ Cassie Potter all day? It's been pretty good."

Cassie grinned, "Say I'm famous, huh? Talk about me much?"

Jacob blushed and spluttered, "N-no!"

Cassie laughed, "Calm down, Jake, and watch the road."

Jacob faltered, "Jake?"

Cassie hesitated, "I'm sorry. It just slipped."

"No, no," Jacob shook his head, a grin spreading across his face. "It's fine."

Cassie stared at him for a moment, and then turned and looked out the window so that she could hide the small smile that had come across her face.

* * *

><p>"I have to warn you," Jacob said as they pulled into Quil's mom's driveway. "My friends are crazy."<p>

"If I can handle you, I can handle anything," Cassie joked, grinning at him.

Jacob rolled his eyes and they stepped out of the truck. They walked about five hundred yards where two other kids about Jacob's age were horsing around. One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, on side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. The shorter boy was more burly. His grey T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of the fact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

Both boys stopped what they were doing when they saw Jacob and Cassie. The thin boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Jacob and Cassie, while the brawny boy kept his eyes on Cassie, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, guys," Jacob greeted.

"Hey, Jake," the short one said without looking away from Cassie. Cassie had to smile in response, his grin was so impish. When she did, he winked at her, "Hi, there."

"Quil, Embry—this is my friend, Cassie."

Quil and Embry. She still didn't know which was which.

"You're the new girl that moved in down the road from Bella, right?" the brawny boy asked her, holding out his hand.

"That's right," she confirmed, shaking hands with him. His grasp was firm; it looked like he was flexing his bicep.

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced grandly before releasing her hand.

"Nice to meet, you, Quil."

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call—you probably already figured that out, thought," Embry smiled a shy smile and waved with one hand, which he then shoved in the pocket of his jeans.

Cassie nodded, "Nice to meet you too."

"So, Cassie," Quil said, looking deviously at Jacob. "Jake sure has told us a lot about you."

Cassie felt a small blush rise to her cheeks, "Oh?"

"Oh, yeah," Quil grinned. "He can't stop talking about you. How you're so nice and pretty and—"

"Alright!" Jacob said loudly. "That's enough. I'm sorry about that, Cassie."

Cassie fought down the blush, "It's alright."

Quil opened his mouth to say something else, but Embry intervened, "Let's get this bonfire started!"

Embry and Quil bounded over to get the fire started. Jacob chuckled and held out his hand, "Come on."

Cassie smiled, took his hand, and let him lead her over to where Quil and Embry where.

* * *

><p>After about two hours of laughing and talking and generally having a goodtime, they heard Bella's truck driving up at Quil's house.<p>

"Finally!" Cassie burst out.

The others laughed. "Eager to see Bella are we?" Quil asked.

Cassie playfully glared at him, "It's not easy being surrounded by guys for two hours."

They all rolled there eyes and Bella walked up to them. "It's about time you got here!" Cassie said playfully. "I have been surrounded by Jacob, Quil, and Embry by myself for two hours straight!"

Bella grinned, "Sorry, but, unlike you, I have a _job_."

Cassie grinned right back, "Well, unlike you, I don't _need_ one."

Bella rolled her eyes and sat down beside her. Jacob was on Cassie's other side and Quil and Embry were sitting across from them on the other side of the fire.

"How was work, Bella?" Embry asked.

"Same as usual," she replied. "Helped customers. Fended off Mike Newton's pursuits. Helped Mrs. Newton unload supplies. Fended off Mike Newton's pursuits."

They all laughed. "You know what I'd do if I had a guy stalking me?" said Quil.

"If you had a guy stalking you, Quil, I'd be worried," Jacob said playfully, but Quil ignored him.

"I'd take a baseball bat and knock him upside the head once and then another for good measure."

Bella shrugged, "I'm not really into the violent stuff."

Cassie took a sip of her coke, "I've had to do a lot more than just knock a guy upside the head to get him to quit stalking me."

"Ohhhhh, what'd you do?" Quil asked excitedly.

Cassie got a devious look in her eyes that immediately made everyone except Quil cautious. "Come here," she said slyly, standing. "I'll show you."

Quil stood boldly and said, "I'm sure it didn't hurt."

Cassie just shrugged, "We'll let you be the judge of that. Stand right in front of me."

Quil did so.

"Okay, so here's what I did. I put my hands on his shoulders, like this," she put her hands on Quil's shoulders. "And then I did this." And she kneed him right in the groin.

Quil have a girlish scream and doubled over in pain. The others howled in laughter.

"Now, tell me," Cassie said with a straight face. "Did it hurt?"

Quil straightened up with a look of utmost pain on his face. His voice was an octave or two higher than usual, "Just a little bit."

Cassie laughed and sat back down beside Jacob, "Now you know not to stalk me."

The others laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, it's crappy, but I <em>could not<em> think of anything to do with the bonfire, so I just put a bunch of stuff down.**

**I have a band concert tomorrow night, and I won't be back until like eight-thirty (my time), so I may not have another chapter up until the twentieth. Sorry.**

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

_TheBlackSeaReaper – _;)

_Elfin69 – _I haven't decided about Remus yet… I guess we'll just have to see as the story goes on. And sorry about the Callie thing… they're just so much alike… :)

_Nette0602 – _:)

_Angel JJK – _:)

_Rori Potter – _:)

**Here's chapter five!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter five – Nightmare<span>

"I really had fun, you know," Cassie said as Jacob drove into her driveway.

They had eaten hot dogs and smores and sang stupid songs and did everything that friends did when they were having a good time together. Charlie had called Bella at fifteen after ten and told her to come home, and now Jacob was bringing Cassie home. They had made it to Cassie's house five minutes before eleven.

Jacob grinned at her, "So does that mean that you'll come back next time?"

Cassie smiled, "Of course."

Jacob gave a little whoop and pumped his fist in the air for effect.

Cassie laughed.

"Well," Jacob said. "I can see Remus leaving the living room, so I'm going to this before he comes out the door."

He leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek, "Goodnight, Cassie."

"G-goodnight, J-Jake," Cassie stuttered, blushing a brilliant red. She stumbled out of the truck and closed the door. She turned and waved as Jacob drove out the driveway.

The front door opened and Remus stepped out. "Have fun?" he asked as Cassie walked up the front steps. He eyed her red cheeks suspiciously.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah. We sang songs and ate and generally got to know each other."

"How many guys were there?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Oh, come _on_, Moony!"

"I'm serious, Cassie," Remus said. "How many guys were there?"

Cassie sighed dramatically, "Three. Jacob, Quil, and Embry. There's really nice."

Remus sighed and placed an arm around her shoulders, "Come on inside. It's time for bed."

Cassie placed her arm around Remus' waist and let him lead her inside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his Death Eater mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good little girl."<em>

"_Let—let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" said Cassie desperately._

_A few of the Death Eaters laughed._

"_You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you… or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?"_

"_She's dot alone!" shouted a voice from above them. "She's still god be!"_

_Cassie's heart sank: Neville was scrambling down the stone benches towards them, Hermione's wand held fast in his trembling hand._

"_Neville—no—go back to Ron—"_

"_STUBEFY!" Neville shouted again, pointing his wand at each Death Eater in turn. "STUBEFY! STUBE—"_

_one of the largest Death Eaters seized Neville from behind, pinioning his arms to his sides. He struggled and kicked; several of the Death Eaters laughed._

"_It's Longbottom, isn't it?" sneered Lucius Malfoy. "well, your grandmother is used to losing family members to our cause… your death will not come as a great shock."_

"_Longbottom?" repeated Bellatrix, and a truly evil smile lit her gaunt face. "Why, I have had the pleasure of meeting your parents, boy.'_

"_I DOE YOU HAB!" roared Neville, and he fought so hard against his captors encircling grip that the Death Eater shouted, "Someone Stun him!"_

"_No, no, no," said Bellatrix. She looked transported, alive with excitement as she glance at Cassie, then back at Neville. "No, let's see how long Longbottom lasts before he cracks like his parents… unless Potter wants to give us the prophecy."_

"_DON'D GIB ID DO DEM!" roared Neville, who seemed beside himself, kicking and writhing as Bellatrix drew nearer to him and his captor, her wand raised. "DON'D GIB ID DO DEM, CASSIE!"_

_Bellatrix raised her wand, _"Crucio!"

_Neville screamed, his legs drawn up to his chest so that the Death eater holding him was momentarily holding him off the ground. The Death eater dropped him and he fell to the floor, twitching and screaming in agony._

_Cassie felt tears come down her face. She remembered what the curse felt like. She couldn't stand to see her friend like this. "STOP!" she screamed. "STOP HURTING HIM!"_

"_That was just a taster!" Bellatrix said, raising her wand so that Neville's screams stopped and he lay sobbing at her feet. She turned and gazed at Cassie. "Now, Potter, either give us the prophecy, or watch your little friend die the hard way!"_

_Cassie did not have to think; there was no choice. The prophecy was hot with the heat of her clutching hand as she held it out. Malfoy jumped forward to take it._

_Then, high above them, two more doors burst open and five more people sprinted into the room: Sirius, Remus, Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley._

_Malfoy turned, and raised his wand, but Tonks had already sent a Stunning Spell right at him._

_Cassie did not wait to see whether it had made contact, but dived off the dais out of the way. The Death Eaters were completely distracted by the appearance of the members of the Order, who were now raining spells down upon them as they jumped from step to step towards the sunken floor. Through the darting bodies, the flashes of light, Cassie could see Neville scrawling along._

_She dodged another jet of red light and flung herself flat on the ground to reach Neville._

"_Are you okay?" she yelled, as another spell soared inches over their heads._

"_Yes," said Neville, trying to pull himself up. He reached forward to wipe away her tears, "I'm all righd, Cassie."_

_Cassie smiled at him weakly, "And Ron?"_

"_I dink he's all righd—he was still fighding de brain when I lefd—"_

_The stone floor between them exploded as a spell hit it, leaving a crater right where Neville's hand had been only seconds before; both scrambled away from the spot, then a thick arm came out of nowhere, seized Cassie around the neck and pulled her upright, so that her toes were barely touching the floor._

"_Give it to me," growled a voice in her ear, "give me the prophecy—"_

_The man was pressing so tightly on Cassie's windpipe that she could not breathe. Through watering eyes she saw Sirius dueling with a Death Eater some ten feet away; Kingsley was fighting two at once; Tonks, still halfway up the tiered seats, was firing spells down at Bellatrix—nobody seemed to realize that Cassie was dying. She turned her wand backwards towards the man's side, but had no breath to utter an incantation, and the man's free hand was propping towards the hand in which Cassie was grasping the prophecy—_

"_AARGH!"_

_Neville had come lunging out of nowhere; unable to articulate a spell, he had jabbed Hermione's wand hard into the eyehole of the Death Eaters mask._

_The man relinquished Cassie at once with a howl of pain. Cassie whirled around to face him and gasped: "STUPEFY!"_

_The Death Eater keeled over backwards and his mask slipped off: it was Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer, one of his eyes now swollen and bloodshot._

"_Thanks!" Cassie said to Neville, pulling him aside as Sirius and his Death Eater lurched past, dueling so fiercely that their wands were blurs; then Cassie's foot made contact with something round and hard and she slipped. For a moment, she thought she had dropped the prophecy, but then she was Moody's magical eye spinning away across the floor._

_The owner was lying on his side, bleeding from the head, and his attacker was now baring down upon Cassie and Neville: Dolohov, his long, pale face twisted with glee._

"Tarantallegra!" _he shouted, his wand pointing at Neville, whose legs went immediately into a kind of frenzied tap-dance, unbalancing him and causing him to fall to the floor again. "Now, Potter—"_

_He made the same slashing movement with his wand that he had used on Hermione just as Cassie yelled, _"Protego!"

_Cassie felt something streak across her face like a blunt knife; the force of it knocked her sideways and she fell over Neville's jerking legs, but the Shield charm had stopped the worst of the spell._

_Dolohov raised his wand again, "Accio proph—"_

_Sirius had hurtled out of nowhere, rammed Dolohov with his shoulder, and sent him flying out of the way. The prophecy had again flown to the tips of Cassie's fingers but she had managed to cling onto it. Now Sirius and Dolohov were dueling, their wands flashing like swords, sparks flying from their wand-tips—Dolohov drew back his wand to make the same slashing movement he had used on Cassie and Hermione. Springing up, Cassie yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!" Once again, Dolohov's arms and legs snapped together and he keeled over backwards, landing with a crash on his back. _

"_Nice one!" shouted Sirius, forcing Cassie's head down as a pair of Stunning Spells flew towards them. "Now I want you to get out of—"_

_They both ducked again; a jet of green light had narrowly missed Sirius. Across the room, Cassie saw Tonks fall from halfway up the stone steps, her limp form toppling from stone seat to stone seat and Bellatrix, triumphant, running back towards the fray._

"_Cassie, take the prophecy, grab Neville and run!" Sirius yelled, dashing to meet Bellatrix. Cassie did not see what happened next: Kinglsey swayed across his field of vision, battling with the pockmarked and no longer masked Rookwood; another jet of green light flew over Cassie's head as she launched herself towards Neville—_

"_Can you stand?" she bellowed in Neville's ear, as Neville's legs jerked and twitched uncontrollably. "Put your arm around my neck—"_

_Neville did so—Cassie heaved—Neville's lets were still flying in every direction, they would not support him, and then, out of nowhere, a man lunged at them: both fell backwards, Neville's legs waving wildly like an overturned beetle's, Cassie with her left arm held up in the air to try and save the small glass ball from being smashed._

"_The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" snarled Lucius Malfoy's voice in her ear, and Cassie felt the tip of Malfoy's wand pressing hard between her ribs._

"_No—get—off—me… Neville—catch it!"_

_Cassie flung the prophecy across the floor, Neville spun himself around on his back and scooped the ball to his chest. Malfoy pointed the wand instead at Neville, but Cassie jabbed her own wand back over his shoulder and yelled, "Impedimenta!"_

_Malfoy was blasted off her back. As Cassie scrambled up again, she looked around and saw Malfoy smash into the dais on which Sirius and Bellatrix were now dueling. Malfoy aimed his wand at Cassie and Neville again, but before he could draw breath to strike, Remus had jumped between them._

"_Cassie, round up the others and GO!"_

_Cassie seized Neville by the shoulder of his robes and lifted him bodily on to the first tier of stone steps; Neville's legs twitched and jerked and would not support his weight; Cassie heaved again with all the strength she possessed and they climbed another step—_

_A spell his the stone bench at Cassie's heel; it crumbled away and she fell back tot eh step below._

_Neville sank to the ground, his legs still jerking and thrashing, and she thrust the prophecy into her pocket._

"_Come on!" said Cassie desperately, hauling at Neville's robes. "Just try and push with your legs."_

_She gave another stupendous heave and Neville's robes tore all along the left seam—the small spun-glass ball dropped from her pocket and, before either of them could catch it, one of Neville's floundering feet kicked it: it flew some ten feet to their right and smashing on the step beneath them. As both of them stared at the place where it had broken, appalled at what had happened, a pearly-white figure with hugely magnified eyes rose into the air, unnoticed by any of them. Cassie could see its mouth moving, but in all the crashes and screams and yells around them, not one word of the prophecy could she hear. The figure stopped speaking and dissolved into nothingness._

"_Cassie, I'b sorry!" cried Neville, his face anguished as his legs continued to flounder. "I'b so sorry, Cassie, I didn'd bean do—"_

"_It doesn't matter!" Cassie shouted. "Just try and stand, let's get out of—"_

"_Dubbledore!" said Neville, his sweaty face suddenly transported, staring over Cassie's shoulder._

"_What?"_

"_DUBBLEDORE!"_

_Cassie turned to look where Neville was staring. Directly above them, framed in the doorway from the Brain Room, stood Albus Dumbledore, his wand aloft, his face white and furious. Cassie felt a kind of electric charge surge through every particle of her body—they were saved. Dumbledore sped down the steps Neville and Cassie, who had no more thoughts of leaving._

_Dumbledore was already at the foot of the steps when the Death Eaters nearest realized he was there and yelled to the others. One of the Death Eaters ran for it, scrabbling like a monkey up the stone steps opposite. Dumbledore's spell pulled him back as easily and effortlessly as though he had hooked with him an invisible line—_

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Cassie saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

"_Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely in on the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Cassie released Neville, thought she was unaware of doing so. She was jumping down the steps again, pulling out her wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius and age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch._

_Cassie saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on her godfather's wasted, one handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as thought in a high wend, then fell back into place._

_Cassie heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing—Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…_

"_SIRIUS!" Cassie yelled. "SIRIUS!"_

_She had reached the floor, her breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, she, Cassie, would pull him back out…_

_But as she reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Remus grabbed Cassie around the waist, holding her back.._

"_There's nothing you can do, Cassie—"_

"_Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"_

"—_it's too late, Cassie."_

"_We can still reach him—" Cassie struggled hard and viciously, but Remus would not let go…_

"_There's nothing you can do, Cassie… nothing… he's gone."_

"_He hasn't gone!" Cassie yelled._

_She did not believe it; she would not believe it; still she fought Remus with every bit of strength she had. Remus did not understand; people hid behind that curtain; Cassie had heard them whispering the first time she had entered the room. Sirius was hiding, simply lurking out of sight._

"_SIRIUS!" she bellowed. "SIRIUS!"_

"_He can't come back, Cassie," said Remus, his voice breaking as he struggled to contain Cassie. "He can't come back, because he's d—"_

"_HE—IS—NOT—DEAD!" roared Cassie. "SIRIUS!"_

_There was movement going on around them, pointless bustling, the flashes of more spells. To Cassie it was meaningless noise, the deflected curses flying past them did not matter, nothing mattered except that Remus should stop pretending—who was standing feet from them behind that old curtain—was not going to emerge at any moment, shaking black his dark hair and eager to re-enter the battle._

_Remus dragged Cassie away from the dais. Cassie, still staring at the archway, was angry at Sirius now for keeping her waiting._

_But some part of her realized, even as she fought to break free from Remus, that Sirius had never kept her waiting before… Sirius had risked everything, always, to see Cassie, to help her… if Sirius was not reappearing out of the archway when Cassie was yelling for him as thought her life depended on it, the only possible explanation was that he could not come back… that he really was…_

_Finally, Cassie slumped into Remus arms, turning to bury her face in his chest, and sobbed brokenly. Remus wrapped his arms around her protectively, not letting anyone else near them._

"_He's really gone," she sobbed. _

"_I know, Cassie," Remus whispered. "I know."_

"Cassie, wake up," a voice whispered soothingly in her ear. "It's just a dream. Wake up. You're safe."

Cassie's eyes shot open. She was laying on her bed, in her room, in Forks, Washington. She wasn't at the Ministry. She was safe.

Remus was sitting beside her with a hand on her forehead. He looked concerned as he watched Cassie with cautious eyes. Cassie gave a sob and launched herself into his arms, "I had the dream again, Moony! I keep having the dream!"

Remus pulled her onto his lap and held her protectively, "It's okay, Cassie. You know that he's alive. You know where he is."

"But how much longer is he going to be alive?" she sniffed, resting her head against his chest. "You heard the healers. They gave him exactly six months."

Remus tightened his arms, "He _will_ live, Cassie. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter five! I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	6. Reminiscing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Elfin69 – _We'll just have to wait and see what happens… :)

_Reldanfiregirl – _Aw… Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! :)

**Here's chapter six!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter six – Reminiscing<span>

When Cassie woke up the next morning, she couldn't remember what her dream had been about at first. And when she was able to remember, it hit her like a ton of bricks. She felt tears prickle her eyes and she burrowed deeper into the warm chest that she was laying on.

She looked up and saw that Remus had decided to stay with her after she had fallen asleep. His back was resting against the headboard of her bed and he was holding Cassie tightly to him. His eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling steadily with each breath he took.

Cassie looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 7:15 am. Cassie sighed and sat up, stretching.

"Remus," she whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. "Remus, wake up."

Remus stirred and groaned. He sat up straight, causing a series of pops in his back and neck. Cassie winced, "That hurt _me_."

Remus chuckled and gave her shoulder a squeeze before standing, "Did you sleep well, cub?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, after I got the nightmare out of the way."

Remus' smile turned a little sad as he said, "How about we take the day off today? I need to rest for the full moon."

Cassie frowned, "What're you going to do during the full moon?"

Remus sat back down and ran a hand over Cassie's head, "Severus is going to bring the Wolfsbane here and I'm going to have you magically lock me in my study."

Cassie looked at him sharply, "I can't Remus. The Ministry will be able to trace me if I do magic."

Remus smiled, "Dumbledore put an undetectable charm on you so that the Ministry couldn't trace you. He had a feeling you would need your magic and he want you to continue with your studies."

Cassie smiled.

Remus stood, "C'mon, then. Get dressed. You may not be doing anything today, but it won't do you any good to stay in your pajamas all day."

Cassie smiled again and stood.

* * *

><p>Cassie was sitting on the couch in the living room. She was shifting through the photo album of her parents that Hagrid had gotten her in her first year. She smiled at the picture of all four Marauders. They all had their arms around each others shoulders, large smiles on their faces.<p>

First on the left was Peter Pettigrew—short, plump, and skittish looking. Next to him was Remus Lupin—kind face, neat auburn hair, soft amber eyes. And then it was James Potter—messy black hair, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief, the devilish grin that Cassie had inherited from him in place. And then at the very end was Sirius Black—shaggy black hair, pale blue eyes twinkling, the crooked grin that Cassie had seen her godfather wearing so many times on his face.

Cassie felt tears in her eyes again as she looked at her godfather. The only other time she'd seen him that happy was when he found out that he was going to be able to adopt her after he got cleared.

Cassie bit down hard on her lip to keep from crying. Sirius had been happy to be cleared, but he had been _ecstatic_ to be able to adopt her. She couldn't understand that. Cassie had been nothing but trouble since the day she was born. And now Sirius was in a coma because of her…

Cassie lowered her head with a sob. If and when Sirius woke up, he would never forgive her. He would leave her just like Cedric did…

And just like that, Cassie found herself caught in a flashback…

_Cassie sat on a stone bench in the Department of Mysteries with Tonks, cleaning her head wound. _

_Cassie had gone after Bellatrix when she was her running off. She had been possessed by Voldemort. The pain… it was worse than any a thousand Crucios combined. She had _wanted_ to die. She had wanted Dumbledore to kill her, to end the pain, the suffering. Because then she would be with Sirius… her parents…_

_But thinking about Sirius and her parents had caused her to be able to push Voldemort out of her. Cassie was still shaky and weak from being possessed, but had put all that aside to help the others._

_She had purposefully been avoiding Remus since Sirius had fallen through the veil. She couldn't face him now. If she did she would lose every ounce of control she had and would become a broken mess. She couldn't afford that. She had to stay strong…_

"_Cassie," Tonks said quietly. "You should rest. I'm fine."_

_Cassie shook her head and finished bandaging Tonks' wound, "There are more important things than me resting me right now. You need to have that wound cleaned and bandaged before it catches infection…"_

_Tonks caught Cassie's wrist and looked her in the eye, "Cassie, I know you're hurting; both physically and mentally. You've been possessed by Voldemort and you've lost your godfather—"_

"_Don't you think I know that?" Cassie snapped. She then sighed and put her head in hands, "I'm sorry, Tonks."_

_Tonks put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly._

_Remus walked up and sat down on Cassie's other side. "You're freezing," he murmured quietly, shrugging off his coat and putting it around Cassie's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Cassie again and pulled her into his chest. _

"_I'm sorry I ran off like that," Cassie murmured. "I was just so angry and—"_

"_I know," Remus interrupted, holding her tighter. "I was too."_

"_Cassie!" Ron, Hermione, and Neville had been healed and were now running towards her. _

"_Hi," she murmured quietly._

_Tonks stood and walked stiffly over to Kingsley. Neville sat down beside Cassie and Ron and Hermione knelt in front of her, each taking a hand._

"_How are you?" asked Neville._

_Cassie heaved a sigh, "I've been better."_

_Hermione leaned forward and hugged her friend tightly, "I'm so sorry, Cassie!"_

_Cassie squeezed her friend as best she could and Hermione let go. Ron gave her hand a squeeze. _

_Before anyone else could say anything, though, the curtain of the veil rippled furiously. It was like a giant wind was blowing it back and forth. Everyone jumped to their feet and drew their wands. Suddenly, they were blinded by bright, white light radiating from the veil. They all shielded their eyes and waited for the light to die down._

_When they were able to look, they all gasped in shock at what they saw. _

_Lying at the foot of the veil, was a ghostly white Sirius Black. He looked like he'd been through hell and back. His chest was not moving._

_With a loud cry, all of the aurors and the ministry officials that had showed not long ago rushed forward to examine the seemingly dead convict. Remus let go of Cassie and rushed forward too._

_Neville pulled Cassie closer as she stared at the scene in front of them with growing horror. There was no way that Sirius had survived. The veil had only deposited his body to taunt her…_

"_He's alive!" an auror shouted. "He's alive!"_

_For the next ten minutes, there everyone was rushing about. Healers were called in to help stabilize Sirius. Aurors were rushing around trying to help them. It was a complete frenzy._

"_He's stable!" a Healer shouted. "Get him to St. Mungos now!"_

_Sirius was lifted onto a stretcher and rushed out of the Department of Mysteries. _

_Remus ran up to them with a grin on his face, "Isn't this great, Cassie! He's alive!"_

_Cassie turned away with an expressionless face, "I want to go home, Remus."_

_Remus stared at her, "What? Don't you want to go see him?"_

"_No," Cassie said._

_Remus and her friends stared at her with shock. "But Cassie!" Ron said. "Sirius is alive! This is great news! You have to go see him!"_

"_No, I don't, Ron," Cassie said._

"_Cassie," Remus said, disappointment in his voice. "Why are you being like this?"_

"_Because!" Cassie shouted. "I can't get my hopes up! Every time I do, things just fall apart again! When I start to believe that he'll live, he'll just leave me again." She turned away and her voice had dropped to a broken whisper, "Please, Remus, just take me home."_

_Remus stared at her for a moment, before hugging her tightly and whispering in her ear, "Alright… Alright…"_

Cassie was torn out of her memory as the doorbell rang. She quickly put away the photo album and dried her tears as best she could.

Bella was standing outside the door, a grin on her face.

"Bella," Cassie said, surprised. "W-what are you doing here?"

Bella's grin slid off her face. "Piano," she said, holding up the piece of music she'd been working on.

Cassie slapped a hand to her forehead, "I completely forgot, Bella! Come in."

She stepped out of the way and Bella stepped inside, immediately making her way to the music room.

"Rough day?" she asked as she sat down at the piano.

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, you could say that."

They started with Bella's piano lesson. The piece that Bella was working on was simple but beautiful. Cassie listened to her play it once, offering advice and commenting. And then she had Bella play it again, adding her own cords to the piece.

When they were finished, Bella was studying her curiously, "Something's bothering you. I can tell."

Cassie shrugged, "It's nothing important."

Bella gave her a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' "Seriously?" she said. "Come on, Cassie, tell me! Please?"

Cassie heaved a huge sighed and rested her head gently against the keyboard of the piano, "I had a nightmare last night."

"About?"

"How Sirius—my other godfather—was put into a coma. I was there. I saw it happen and… I can't get it out of my head."

Bella was quiet for a few minutes before putting her arms around her friend and rested her head against Cassie's shoulder, "How was he put into a coma?"

"It was my fault," Cassie whispered, knowing very well that tears were prickling her eyes. "I made a stupid mistake. I was cornered by some really bad people, Sirius came to save me, and was hurt really badly. That's a _really_ summarized version, but that's all you're going to get."

Bella tightened her arms around her friend, "I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"That's what everyone keeps saying," Cassie said miserably. "But _I _know that it's my fault, and they do too."

Bella sighed and made them both sat up. She wiped away Cassie tears and said, "So tell me about Sirius."

Cassie allowed herself a small grin, "He was the funniest person I knew…"

* * *

><p><strong>And here's chapter six! I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review! Please, please, please!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	7. He Did What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Reldanfiregirl – _:)

_TheBlackSeaReaper – _:)

_Elfin69 – _We'll see… :) Keep reviewing!

_Rori Potter – _:)

**Here's chapter seven! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter seven – He Did What?<span>

It had been two weeks since Cassie had, had the nightmare and she was slowly improving. Bella felt that it would help her to get everything—not just about Sirius—off her chest. So she came over every single day and they talked about everything. Cassie told her about how her parents had gotten on the bad side of a really powerful and a really bad man and had paid the ultimate price for it. She told her about how the man had tried to kill her too, but had instead given her the scar on her forehead. She told her about living in the cupboard under the stairs until she was ten. She told her how the man that had killed her parents had tried to kill her again when she was eleven and twelve. She told her that Remus had come to teach at the boarding school Cassie was going to when she was thirteen and how she had met Sirius at the end of that school year. She told her about how the man had tried to kill her again when she was fourteen. She told her how Sirius was finally going to be able to adopt her before the accident happened…

And in return, Bella told Cassie about her life. How her mother had divorced her father and left with her to Phoenix, Arizona when she was just a few months old. She said she remembered how she would come down to Forks for two weeks every summer to stay with her father and how she and Jacob used to play together wile Charlie and Billy watched the game. She told her how when she was old enough, Bella told her mother that she didn't want to stay with her father anymore, and hadn't gone back to Forks for a long time. She told Cassie that when her mom married Phil, Bella had moved in with her father so that her mother could move around with Phil. She told her about how she had met Edward Cullen and how, at first, Edward acted like he hated her. But they had grown closer and eventually got together. Bella had loved him. _Really_ loved him. And he had ripped out her heart. He had broken up with her and left with no _real_ explanation. He had said that he didn't want her anymore and that he wasn't coming back.

"Ah, Bella," Cassie said. "I'm sorry."

Bella waved her off, "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. His leaving made me realize that I never really _had_ loved him. That his charming ways had somehow put me in a trance. I didn't want that fake kind of love. I'm actually kind of glad that he's gone."

Cassie smiled, squeezed her shoulder, and exclaimed dramatically, "And you've got me now! Your life is complete!"

Bella had laughed and shoved her away.

It also helped that Cassie saw and talked to Jacob everyday (apparently, Bella had told him that Cassie was going through a tough time and that she needed a friend). Jacob had showed up the next day, looking extremely concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked as soon as Cassie opened the door.

Cassie rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Bella told you, didn't she?"

"Yes," he answered. "She did."

Cassie smiled, "I'm fine, Jacob. It was a nightmare, that's all."

"What was it about."

Cassie hesitated, "How Sirius was put into a coma. I was there when it happened. I have the dream often."

Jacob pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tightly, "If you ever have the dream again and need someone to talk to, you can always call me. I'll be over in a second."

Cassie smiled into his shoulder and squeezed him back, "I know. Thanks."

Cassie was now sitting on one of the armchairs in the living room, reading Switched. **(A/N: Great book. Written by Amanda Hocking. READ IT IF YOU DARE!)** Bella had just left after another piano lesson and Remus was at Hogwarts discussing God knows what with Dumbledore and the Order, so Cassie was at home alone.

Until the doorbell rang.

Cassie sighed, put down her book, and stood. When she opened the door, she was met with a crookedly grinning Jacob Black. His black hair was pulled back into its usual pony tail at the base of his neck and his dark eyes were twinkling.

"Hello, milady!" he greeted formally, bowing.

Cassie laughed, "Hi, Jake. What're you doing?"

He shrugged, "I heard that you were by yourself for the day and decided to come keep you company."

Cassie grinned and stepped out of the way, "Come in, then."

Jacob bounded into the house and immediately went into the kitchen. Cassie walked in and found him rummaging through the refrigerator.

"Yes, Jacob," she said amusedly. "Of course you can eat all the food in the refrigerator. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome," Jacob said, straightening back up.

Cassie rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care," Jacob shrugged through a mouthful of his turkey sandwich. "Just pick something."

"Alright, I will," she got up and walked to the hall closet. "I pick…" she came back with a game of Sorry. "Sorry."

Jacob grinned, "I hope you know that I'm very competitive."

Cassie grinned too, "I hope you're not a sore loser, because you are going to _lose_."

Jacob's grin turned devilish, "Bring it."

* * *

><p>"HA!" Cassie exclaimed. "I told you I would win! Seven out of ten! Pay up!"<p>

Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled out a ten dollar bill from his pocket. He handed it to Cassie—finding her smug face rather amusing and cute—and settled back into the couch. They had moved into the living room after the third game. They had made a bet after the fifth game that whoever could win seven out of ten games would get ten dollars. Cassie had won, obviously.

"You had a kick out of that didn't you?" he asked amusedly.

Cassie grinned and leaned back next to him, "It's good to have fun every once in a while. Things have been rough."

"Wacha wanna do now?" Jacob exclaimed.

"Watch TV… take a nap…" Cassie yawned and stretched out, her legs resting on Jacob's lap and her head on his shoulder.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Yes, Cassie, you can use me as a human pillow. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome."

"Tired?" Jacob asked.

Cassie shrugged, "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Nightmare?"

She shook her head, "General insomnia."

"Ah," Jacob said, placing an arm casually around her shoulders.

The watched TV for a little while, but pretty soon, Cassie's eyes were drooping. It didn't help that Jacob was gently rubbing her shoulder and that he was really, really warm.

She closed her eyes, but found that she couldn't go to sleep. She could feel Jacob's eyes boring into her, trying to decide if she was asleep or not, and decided that she would pretend that she asleep and then scare him when he when he was occupied. So she evened out her breathing and tried to look as peaceful as possible.

She expected him to turn back to the TV or _something._ What she _didn't_ expect him to do, though, was gently lift her chin slightly with his thumb and press his lips to hers.

It took all of Cassie's self control not to blush and to control her breathing and—most importantly—_not to kiss him back_. That would give her away. If she let slip that she was awake, he would be embarrassed and ashamed and would push her away. And she didn't want that.

But why did she _want_ to kiss him back? She knew that she thought he was cute and all, but… she didn't like him… Right?

Why was he doing this in the first place? Did he like her?

But soon, all too soon, he pulled away with a sigh. "I'm the most selfish bastard in the world," he muttered. "But I can't stay away."

What the hell did that mean?

* * *

><p>"It's about time you got here!" Bella exclaimed as she opened her front door. "I was starting to wonder if you'd been kidnapped."<p>

Cassie smiled absently and followed Bella into the house. She was going to spend the night at Bella's house that night and had decided to get there early so that she and Bella could talk.

"Hey, Charlie," Cassie said as she and Bella walked into the living room. Charlie was seated in his recliner, watching the game.

"Oh, hey, Cassie!" Charlie said, jumping slightly. "You're here early."

"According to Bella, I'm late," Cassie rolled her eyes playfully and sighed dramatically. "I can never win for losing."

Charlie laughed and Bella rolled her eyes, "Stay here, Cass, and I'll go get us something to drink."

Cassie plopped down on the couch and sighed. "You alright?" Charlie asked, not taking his eyes off the game.

"I'm fine," Cassie said, rubbing her face. "Just got a lot on my mind."

_Like a certain Jacob Black…_ said a sly voice that sounded suspiciously like Draco Malfoy in her head.

_Oh, shut up,_ Cassie thought back.

Charlie nodded absently.

Bella came back in the room with two glasses filled with Dr. Pepper. "Here you are," she said, handing Cassie the blue cup.

"Thanks," Cassie said taking a sip.

"So you wanna head up to my room?" Bella asked, taking a sip of her own drink.

"Yeah, sure," Cassie muttered, standing.

Bella bounded up to her room, somehow managing not to trip up the stairs (Cassie had seen her do it) while Cassie lagged behind.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Bella asked, setting down her drink and rummaging through her closet. "Board games? Card games? Truth or dare? General gossip?"

"You pick," Cassie said, setting down her own drink and sitting on the bed.

"Okay…" Bella thought for a minute. "I'll go get some board games!"

Ten minutes later, they were sitting comfortably on Bella's bed, playing Pay Day. Bella was currently ahead.

"Cassie… Cassie…! CASSIE!"

Cassie jumped, "What? What?"

"You've been staring at the board for, like, five minutes without rolling the dice," Bella said. "What's up? Another nightmare?"

Cassie shook her head.

"What is it?" Bella whined. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well… not _what_… more like_ who_," Cassie said.

"Then WHO?" Bella whined again.

"Jacob," Cassie said quietly.

Bella immediately perked up, "Ooohhhh… normally I'm not one for gossip, but anything that happens to be about you and Jacob is just too good to miss. What happened?"

Cassie hesitated.

"Oh, come on, tell me!"

Cassie sighed, "He was at my house yesterday and 'keeping me company.' We had just finished, like, ten games of Sorry and were sitting on the couch, watching TV. I was leaning against him and I closed my eyes because I was tired—didn't get much sleep that night. I could feel him watching me and decided to pretend to be asleep. I decided that when he turned back to the TV, I'd scare him. But… he didn't turn away…"

"What did he do?" Bella asked, picking up her drink.

Cassie hesitated again, "He kissed me."

Bella, who'd taken a sip of her drink, spit it out and yelled, "He did what?"

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! It's crappy! I know! I'm so sorry! But I didn't want them to actually kiss yet, but I wanted something to happen, and that just popped into my head and…<strong>

**God, I'm rambling.**

**Don't hate me for being a horrible writer!**

**And sorry about not updating last night. I was working on a different story.**

**Please review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	8. Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

_Reldanfiregirl_ – Awwww… :) Keep reviewing!

_Elfin69_ – You'll just have to wait and see :)

_TheBlackSeaReaper_ – You'll just have to wait and see who Bella's paired with. It won't be revealed until later on in the story. Sorry. :) Keep reviewing!

_Kits-hold-their-tears_ – Thanks! Keep reviewing!

_Angel JJK_ – :)

_Sorafallenangel1_ – :)

_Not So Sirius_ – You'll just have to see! :)

_Rori Potter_ – :)

**And here's chapter eight!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eight – Shut up and kiss me<span>

Cassie sighed and put her head in hands. Bella was pacing at the foot of her bed. She'd seemed agitated ever since Cassie had told her about Jacob kissing her.

"So how did this happen?" Bella asked, stopping in her pacing.

Cassie sighed and plopped down against the pillows. "Haven't I already told you?" she whined.

Bella glared at her, "Yes, you did. But I'm still trying to process that Jacob kissed you! It doesn't make since!"

Cassie stared at her for a minute and then sat up, "You're not… jealous, are you? I thought you like the idea of Jacob and me getting together!"

Bella snorted and plopped down on her face beside Cassie. "I'm not jealous of you and Jacob's relationship—"

"We're not in one!" Cassie yelped.

Bella ignored her, "—I'm jealous of that fact that you have someone. I got left by my boyfriend, remember?"

Cassie let out a small laugh, and then quickly covered her mouth at the glare Bella sent her. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't mean to laugh. I'm just surprised, that's all. But there is nothing going on between us."

"There should be."

Cassie stared at her friend in shock, "What?"

Bella laughed, "Oh, come on, Cassie! Anyone can see that you like him and he likes you! Ask him out!"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Oh," Bella said, frowning. "Why?"

"Because," Cassie sighed. "My last relationship didn't end well. And it was for the same reason that Sirius is in a coma. I made a stupid mistake. I'm not going to let it happen again."

Bella started at her, "How do you know that it will happen again."

"That's just it," Cassie pulled her knees to her chest and looked out the window. "I don't. I don't know if it will happen or if it won't, but I'm not taking chances. I'd rather everyone I love be safe. I—"

She was cut off when she received a sharp smack upside the head from Bella.

"OW!" Cassie yelled, rubbing her head. "What the hell was that for?"

Bella glared at her, "Do you think Jacob cares if he's in danger or not? Damn it, Cassie!"

"Bella!" Cassie grabbed Bella's hand as she moved to smack her again. "What's gotten into you?"

Bella sighed and sank back, "You just… you sound like Edward."

Cassie immediately mentally slapped herself. Bella had confided in her about how badly Edward had hurt her. She seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside, she was breaking into smaller and smaller pieces. Cassie had done her best to help Bella heal: she tried to be the best friend that Bella could ever have and whenever Bella needed to talk, she was there, much like Bella was with her. "I did deserve that smack, didn't I?" she sighed, putting an arm around Bella's shoulders.

Bella smiled and leaned her head against my shoulder, "No. Sorry."

Cassie gave Bella's shoulders a squeeze, "I'll talk to him. But I'm not promising anything."

Bella gave a little squeal that Cassie didn't think she'd ever hear coming out of Bella's mouth.

* * *

><p>"Whacha doin'?" Cassie asked, sitting on the edge of Remus' desk in his study.<p>

"Looking at some things for the Order," Remus answered absently, shifting through some pieces of parchment.

"Anything new?" she asked curiously, peering at the parchment.

Remus shook his head in a frustrated manor, "It's like You-Know-Who just disappeared, and all his Death Eaters went with him. We don't know what to think."

Cassie sighed, "It's frustrated. Not knowing."

Remus pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "I know, cub. But it'll all get better. It always does. Now, I'm going to the grocery store; we're running low on milk and bread. Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

Cassie shook her head, "I'm good." She kissed him on the cheek, "Be careful."

"I always am," he answered, standing. "I'll be back in a little while."

"'K," she answered, sitting down in his chair and leaning her head against the back.

She heard Remus' truck pull out of the driveway and sighed. It really was frustrating, not knowing. She knew that the Death Eaters and Voldemort wanted her. She knew that they would do anything to get her, and it just made her twitch to think what they might be doing—who they might be torturing to find out where she was. And the fact that the Order didn't know anything didn't help ease her anxiety.

She was jerked out of her broodings when the doorbell rang.

"What the—?" she gasped, sitting straight up. The doorbell rang again. She sighed and stood.

Outside the door was Jacob Black.

"Jacob?" Cassie swallowed back the feelings that came on her in seeing his face. "What're you doing here?"

Jacob grinned sheepishly, "Uh… I wanted to talk to you about something."

Cassie's heart skipped a beat and she stepped out of the way, "Come in, then. I wanted to talk to you about something, too."

Jacob walked into the living room and sat down at his usual spot on the couch. Cassie sat beside him.

"Remus home?" he asked.

Cassie shook her head, "Grocery store."

"Ah," Jacob nodded. He took a deep breath, "You first."

Cassie nodded and swallowed, "Okay… um… you know when you were over here the other day and I kinda fell asleep on you?"

Jacob nodded.

Cassie stared at her hands, "I… uh… I wasn't asleep."

She didn't have to look to know that Jacob was staring at her in shock.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah."

"And you know…?"

"Mmhmm."

"Damn," Jacob cursed, slamming his head back against the couch. "Look, I'm sorry about—"

"Well, actually," Cassie rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I wanted to ask you… why you kissed me. And why you cursed yourself afterwards."

Jacob was blushing up to the roots of his hair and Cassie was too. Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Uh… well… that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Cassie made herself comfortable, leaning against the arm of the couch with her legs tucked to the side. "Shoot," she murmured.

Jacob took a large breath, "Well… uh… I really don't know how to explain it. I just feel… I like you… like, _really_ like you. You're beautiful and pretty and funny and intelligent and everything a guy wants in a girl. I don't know… You were just there, asleep—or supposedly asleep—and you looked so peaceful and beautiful and… I got caught up in the moment."

Cassie smiled, "You're not bad looking yourself."

Jacob allowed himself a grin that made Cassie heart skip a beat and she had to bite her lip. "Why did you curse yourself afterwards?" she finally asked.

Jacob's grin slid off his face and he sighed, "I just feel like you could be so much better off without me. You could find someone who actually has _brains_ and someone who could support you and—stop looking at me like that!—someone who could love you the way a real man should."

Cassie shook her head and closed her eyes, "But you said that you couldn't stay away."

She could feel Jacob's eyes on her, but didn't open here eyes. After a moment's hesitation, he said quietly, "You're beautiful, Cassie. You're beautiful and intelligent and funny and any guy would be lucky to have you. And as much as I know that you could do so much better than me, I don't want anyone else to have you. I don't want anyone else to be able to hold you or kiss you or love you. And I know that you don't feel the same way, but—"

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

Jacob stared at Cassie's amused face in shock, "W-what?"

Cassie leaned in so that her face was just inches from his. "Shut up and kiss me," she whispered.

Jacob's shocked façade slowly melted into a grin—the largest grin Cassie had ever seen on his face before. And he leaned in and closed the gap between them.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short and it's crappy, I know, but I totally lost inspiration for this chapter. Sorry. : But at least they finally kissed!**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I spent yesterday organizing my thoughts about this story and the sequel to Once Upon an Emmett (no I do not have it up. Probably won't for a while. Sorry.)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	9. Day with Jacob and Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Fat ppl are harder to kidnap_ - Nice name... :) Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

_Elfin69_ - You'll just have to wait and see! Keep reviewing!

_Reldanfiregirl_ - Aaaawwww... I feel bad now... But thanks for reviewing anyway! Keep it up!

_kits-hold-their-tears_ - Heh, heh, heh. You'll have to wait and see! Keep reviewing!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_ - :)

_Angel JJK_ - :)

_TheBlackSeaReaper_ - Thanks for reviewing! Yes, the Cullens will come back, but you'll just have to wait and see when! ;)

_Rori Potter_ - Thanks!

**Here's chapter nine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter nine—Day with Jacob (and Friends)<span>

"Cassie, I'm home!" Remus yelled, his voice echoing loudly throughout the large house. "Is Jacob here? His truck's out front."

Cassie and Jacob broke away with red faces. Jacob cleared his throat and let go of Cassie's waist, "Sorry."

Cassie unwrapped her arms from his neck and scooted away. "Yeah!" she called back, trying to keep her voice from cracking. "We're in the living room!"

Remus walked in carrying two grocery bags. His eyes darted from red face to red face with narrowed eyes. "Everything okay here?" he asked, his eyes starting to tinge gold around the edges.

"Yeah, I was just leaving," Jacob stammered standing quickly. "Bye, Cassie, Remus."

"Bye, Jacob," Cassie called after him.

Remus muttered a bitter goodbye. When he heard the door close, he raised his eyebrow at Cassie.

"Hi," she said simply, staring up at him innocently.

Remus' eyebrow crept higher, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing," Cassie answered, standing and taking the bags from him and heading into the kitchen.

"I'm sure," Remus snorted, following her. "You know, you're so lucky I'm not Sirius, or you and Jacob would be dead."

Cassie snorted despite the pang in her chest. It still hurt to _think_ about Sirius and just hearing his name was just adding onto the hole in her chest. She was still having the dream at times and had been secretly Silencing her door. She didn't want Remus to worry. She knew that Sirius being in a coma was just as hard on him as it was on her and she didn't want to add onto his burden.

"Remus, are you okay? You're eyes are still gold around the edges," she said.

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked away, "Full moon coming up."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Remus, the full moon was two weeks ago. Come on. What's up."

Remus looked down with a red face, "It's hard. Knowing that you're growing up so fast. It seems just yesterday that I was bouncing you on my knee and you would giggle and pull my hair… And now you've got all this stuff on your shoulders and all I want to do is protect you. Seeing you with Jacob just keeps reminding me that you're becoming a young woman. And it scares me. I'm scared that your going to leave this old man here by himself."

Cassie smiled sadly, walked over, and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm still Cassie. Just Cassie. I always will be. I'm not leaving."

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, "Thanks."

* * *

><p>"I'm mad at you," Cassie said into the phone.<p>

"Oh, really," Jacob chuckled. "Why?"

"You left me with Remus. You know he knows, don't you? He could tell just by our red faces."

"I'm sorry," he didn't sound sorry at all, "but I knew that he wouldn't kill you. He looked like he was going to flay me alive if I didn't get out of there."

"That's true," Cassie said, leaning back against the headboard of her bed. "But still, you should've stayed."

"I'll stay next time," Jacob laughed. "By the way, you are a really good kisser."

Cassie blushed and didn't say anything.

"You're blushing, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Cassie laughed.

"So what're you doing?" Jacob asked.

"Talking to you."

"Ha, ha," Cassie could almost hear him roll his eyes. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Um… I know think so. Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you if you'd come down to La Push tomorrow. Embry and Quil are dying to see you again."

"Hmm," Cassie leaned back against her headboard with a smile. "Is that the only reason you want me to come?"

"Wha—no!" he stammered. "I-I only—"

"God, Jake, I'm joking," she laughed. "What time should I be at your house?"

"Nope," he said. "I'll be at your house at eight."

"Damn, early much? You're lucky I'm an early riser."

Jacob chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Cassie's bedroom door opened and Remus stepped in. "Jacob, I've got to go," Cassie said.

"Okay," he said. "See you tomorrow.

"Tomorrow," Cassie agreed and shut the phone. Then she noticed Remus' raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Planning on going somewhere tomorrow?" he asked.

"Have you been listening to my whole conversation?" she groaned.

"No," he said. "I just heard when you said, 'What time should I be at your house?' and the pieces just kind of clicked into place."

Cassie rolled her eyes and sat her phone down on her bedside table, "Yes, I am going somewhere tomorrow. I'm going to Jacob's."

Remus' eyebrow crept up again, "Alone?"

Cassie shook her head, "Quil and Embry will be there."

Remus rolled his eyes, "That's comforting."

"Hey," Cassie said, glaring at him. "If you can't trust Quil or Embry or Jacob, then you can trust me. And if you can't trust me, then you and I have some issues that we need to work out."

Remus held up his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just a protective old coot."

He sighed and sat down on her bed beside her, leaning against the headboard.

Cassie sighed too and rested her head against his shoulder, "And I'm just a teenager who's trying to actually _be_ a teenager."

Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rested his head atop hers, "I know, cub. I know."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Cassie!" Quil yelled from Jacob's front porch. "Welcome back!"<p>

"Hey, Quil," Cassie laughed. She nodded politely at Embry, "Hi, Embry."

Embry nodded back at her, giving her a small smile, "Hi, Cassie."

"So," Quil said, clapping his hands together. "Your first time back with us as Jacob's girlfriend!"

"Huh," Cassie said, raising an eyebrow up at Jacob, who stood beside her, grinning. "I don't exactly remember you asking me to be your girlfriend."

Jacob grinned down at her cheekily, "I didn't exactly have time to ask with your lips on mine."

Cassie smirked right back at him, "You didn't take the time to ask. You were to busy running with your tail tucked between your legs from Remus."

Jacob rolled his eyes as the others sniggered. "Well," he said. "Since I didn't get around to it yesterday… Cassie, will you be my girlfriend?"

Cassie grinned and kissed his cheek, "Yes, I will."

"AAAAAWWWWW!" Quil cried in an exaggerated way. He clapped his hands together again, "Now that we've got that over with, let's go have some fun! TO THE BEACH!"

Cassie yelped as both Jacob and Quil grabbed her arms and Embry grabbed her legs. They lifted her and started marching towards the beach.

"I can walk!" she laughed. "Let me down!"

"We will when we get into the beach," Jacob said.

"Oh, no," she said, catching on. "Oh, no, no, no!"

She struggled against them as they marched down toward the beach, but she was no match for their combined strength.

"NOOOO!" she cried, her voice ringing with mirth, as they approached the water. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"I really hope you can swim!" Quil yelled as they chunked her into the water.

Quil, Embry, and Jacob all laughed as they watched Cassie disappear in the water, completely submerged.

"Ah, man, that was awesome!" Quil laughed as they waited for her to come back up.

But Cassie didn't some back up.

"Cassie?" Jacob called after thirty seconds, panic rising in his voice. "Cassie?"

They waited another ten seconds. Cassie still didn't come up. The three friends looked at each other and simultaneously plunged into the water.

Jacob looked around desperately under the water, but there was no sign of the dark haired girl. When the need for air became too much, he came back up, gasping and coughing.

"Any sign?" he called to Quil and Embry, who were also surfaced.

They both shook there heads.

"Keep—AAAGGGHH!" he yelled as two hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed him under the water.

He came back up, gasping and coughing, the hands still on his shoulders. "What the—?" he gasped. The sound of his best friends' hysterical laughter reached his ears.

"Now we're even," said a sly voice in his ear.

He turned and saw that Cassie was behind him with her hands on his shoulders. "Damn it, Cassie!" he gasped, pulling her close.

Cassie laughed, "You can't expect me not to get even. That just wouldn't be me."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Let the games begin."

* * *

><p>Cassie, Jacob, Quil, and Embry were all sitting on the beach, watching the sunset. They had gotten out of the water about an hour before and had gone back up to the house. Cassie had borrowed some of Jacob's older sister's clothes and the boys had just taken off their shirts. Cassie said beside Jacob, his arm around her. Embry sat beside her and Quil sat beside him.<p>

Suddenly, Quil yawned and stretched, "Well, I guess I'm gonna go hit the hey. See you guys later!"

"Bye," the others said.

"Yeah," Embry said. "I think I'm gonna go too. I'm tired."

"Bye, Embry," Cassie said.

"Bye," Jacob said.

"Bye, Cassie, Jacob," Embry stood with Quil and they walked back towards their trucks.

"Did you have fun today?" Jacob said as they listened to Quil's and Embry's truck pull out of the drive.

Cassie smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I did. The highlight of my day was when Quil lunged at you to dunk you and you accidentally kicked him where it hurts."

Jacob laughed and leaned back into the sand, pulling Cassie down with him, "Yeah. That was funny. But the highlight of my day was watching you beat Quil at arm wrestling. Really brought down his ego by being beaten by a girl. Did you know that he was the arm wrestling champ?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and curled into his warm side. She said sarcastically, "Noooooo. He only said it fifteen thousand times."

Jacob laughed and kissed the crown of her head, "Well, all I can say is that today was great. Period."

Cassie looked up at him and gently brushed their lips together, "Yeah. It was."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter nine! I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**Like I've said fifteen thousand times now, I am on Twitter! My username is SiriuslyInsane1. Please follow me! I'll tell you if and when I've updated, what story I've updated and—should I not update—my reasons for not updating. Follow me!**

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	10. Awakening

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_candinaru25_ - Heh, heh, heh... :) Keep reviewing!

_reldanfiregirl_ - :)

_Lily Incarnate_ - Thx! Keep reviewing!

_TheBlackSeaReaper_ - :)

_Angel JJK_ - :)

_Rori Potter_ - :)

_Zippy Redbird_ - Love the name... :) Yeah, I don't like those either, and I don't really like Bella's personality in the books either... but those are just my opinions... :) Keep reviewing!

**Here's chapter ten!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter ten – Awakening<span>

To any Muggle below, the tall, twenty story building looked like any ordinary hospital. But every witch and wizard around the world knew otherwise.

It was called St. Mungos.

On the seventh floor of the hospital in the third door on the left, a man lay in the bed with his eyes closed, looking as though he was asleep. He was ghostly pale and his breathing was shallow.

It was eerily quiet in the room. There was no sound whatsoever.

That is… until the man gave a gasp and sat up straight. His eyes flew open wide and he looked around frantically. "Where am I?" he muttered, standing and gripping the bed post to keep his balance. He looked out the door window and saw all the nurses and healers bustling about. When he saw their uniforms, he frowned, "St. Mungos? Why…?" And then his eyes widened in panic. "Oh, no," he whispered. "Cassie…"

* * *

><p>"DUMBLEDORE!" he bellowed, storming into the headmaster's office.<p>

The old man looked up in surprise. "Sirius?" he gasped when he saw the man leaning heavily on the doorframe. "How did you get here? When did you—?"

"Where is she?" he ground out through gritted teeth. "She not at the Muggles'—"

"Sirius, you need to sit down—"

"Where is she, Dumbledore?" Sirius bellowed desperately. "She—she was bleeding…"

"Sirius!" Dumbledore rushed around his desk and tried to put his hands on Sirius' shoulders, but the other man flinched away. "Sirius, you must listen to me. Cassie is just fine. She's with Remus. They're in—"

"I need to see her, Dumbledore," Sirius whispered, his eyes filled with desperate tears. "_Please_."

Dumbledore nodded finally, "Alright, Sirius, alright. I'll call Remus right now and tell him to bring her down here. But, please, Sirius, sit. You're still weak."

Sirius finally nodded and sank into the sofa Dumbledore conjured.

"Was she terribly hurt?" he murmured, staring up at Dumbledore with helpless eyes.

Dumbledore shook his head, "She was more… emotionally hurt from watching you fall through the veil." He hesitated, wondering if he should tell Sirius about Voldemort possessing his goddaughter. Deciding against it, he poured a cup of tea and handed it to Sirius. "Drink," he ordered gently.

Sirius took a sip and closed his eyes, the tension in his shoulder immediately disappearing. "Calming draught?" he guessed quietly.

"Yes," Dumbledore agreed.

"Please, Professor," Sirius begged again. Images of his goddaughter battling the Death Eaters were flashing through his mind. The man's hands around her neck, choking her… Her tar and sweat and dirt streaked face horror struck as she watched him fall through the veil… "I need to see Cassie."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm calling Remus right now."

* * *

><p>Bella grinned, staring at her best friend.<p>

Cassie looked up from her book when she felt Bella's eyes on her, "What?"

Bella's grin widened, "I just can't believe that you and Jacob _finally_ got together."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Oh, please, Bella. You've known for over a weeks and a half."

"Yes, but," Bella sat down on the couch, "I thought it would _never happen_. You were so insistent that you didn't like him!"

Cassie shrugged, "I didn't think that he liked me back so I didn't see any reason in admitting my feelings."

"But I'm your best friend!" Bella whined. "You could've told me!"

Cassie sighed exasperatedly, "Alright. I promise you, Bella, that the next time I have a crush on someone who's totally out of my league, I'll tell you."

Bella smiled, "That's more like it."

"Hello, all!" Jacob shouted, coming through door.

Cassie rolled her eyes again, "You do know we have a doorbell, don't you?"

Jacob grinned, "But doorbells are no fun."

Cassie huffed and Jacob sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheeks as he did so.

"How has your day been?" he asked her.

"I've spent the day with Bella. How do you think it's been?" she said mockingly.

"Hey!" Bella shouted.

Cassie chuckled, "I'm just kidding, Bells."

Bella huffed. Jacob sniggered and pulled Cassie closer to his side. "What're you two planning on doing for the rest of the day?" he asked.

Bella looked at her phone and cursed, "I actually have to go home. Charlie wanted to spend some daddy-daughter time or whatever. He's trying to strengthen our bond, or something. I don't know, but if I don't get home soon, he'll think I've ditched him."

Cassie grinned, "Bye, Bella!"

"Bye, Bells!" Jacob called as Bella ran out the door.

"Bye!" she called back. They heard her truck start and pull out the driveway.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Cassie asked, looking over at her boyfriend.

Jacob grinned devilishly, "I have a few ideas." He cupped her cheeks with his hands lightly brushed their lips together. Cassie grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wanna do this?" he murmured, his lips brushing against hers with ever word.

Cassie looked at him through half lidded eyes and said softly, "Good enough for me."

Jacob smiled and pressed their lips together again. Cassie gently ran her fingers through his hair as his arms went down to her waist, gently pulling her onto his lap.

They broke for air, gasping. Jacob used this break to venture down to her neck. Cassie tilted her head so that he had better access to the skin. He pressed gentle, loving kisses to the sensitive skin that almost made Cassie want to groan in pleasure.

"Remus will be home soon," Cassie whispered as Jacob moved up to the sensitive skin just below her ear. "He'll skin us both alive if he catches us like this…"

Jacob gently nibbled on her ear lobe and breathed into her ear, "He's not home yet…"

Cassie shivered pleasantly and Jacob tilted her head back to him so that he could press their lips together again. Cassie moved her hands from his hair to his chest, feeling the muscles even through the fabric of his shirt.

Jacob pulled them gently down into a lying position, Cassie resting comfortably on his chest. Cassie kissed his chin and jaw line. "Remus really will be home soon," she murmured. "He only left to go to the store…"

Jacob nodded and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "Let's watch a movie until he gets here. He can't skin us alive if we're just watching a comedy…"

Cassie smiled and stood. She walked over to the DVD box and rummaged through it. "Hmm…" she said. "What should we watch? Ah ha!" she exclaimed, holding up a DVD. "'Bill Engvall: Aged and Confused.'"

Jacob snorted amusedly and she popped it into the DVD player. She lay back down next to him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist comfortably. Cassie snuggled into his chest and the movie began.

* * *

><p>The movie had ended a while ago and Remus still wasn't back yet. Cassie and Jacob had fallen asleep just as Bill was describing the preparations for his colonoscopy. Jacob's arms were still around Cassie and her head was tucked comfortably under his chin. For the first time in months, Cassie had a small smile on her face as she slept.<p>

That is… until they were startled awake.

"CASSIE!" Remus yelled, throwing the front door open and sprinting into the house.

Cassie and Jacob jerked awake. Cassie was about to sit up straight when Jacob pulled her down. "Easy, Cass," he murmured in her ear. "It's just Remus."

"What's up, Remus?" Cassie murmured groggily as Remus came sprinting into the room.

"Cassie," Remus said breathlessly. "It's Sirius."

Cassie didn't let Jacob's arms keep her from sitting up this time. "What?" she said in a panic. "Is he okay? What's happened? Is he…?"

She stopped, unable to say it. Jacob sat up and put his arms back around her comfortingly.

Remus shook his head, thought. "No," he said. "Sirius is awake. He's with Professor Dumbledore. We need to go over there. _Now_."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter ten! I hope you all enjoyed.<strong>

**It took me _forever_ to come up with how to wake Sirius up. That's part of the reason why I didn't update last night.**

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	11. Reunion

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Fire Dolphin_ - No, Jake has not turned yet, so no, he doesn't know that Cassie is his mate. Keep reviewing!

_Salena Knight_ - ;)

_Reldanfiregirl_ - :-)

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_ - :)

_Lily Incarnate_ - :)

_Angel JJK_ - :)

_Married 2 Fred Weasley_ - :)

_aripotter24_ - Here's your new chapter! :)

_Rori Potter_ - :)

**Here's chapter eleven.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eleven – Reunion<span>

"What?" Cassie cried, surging to her feet. "He's awake?"

Remus nodded, a grin forming on his face at her jubilant expression. "Yeah, he is," he said. "He just woke up a little while ago. Showed up in Dumbledore's office, begging to see you."

Cassie's jubilant expression slid off her face and was instantly replaced with that of hopefulness. "H-he wants to see me?" she whispered.

Jacob stood silently and moved to the door, allowing the two some private time.

"Of course, cub," Remus stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "How could he not?"

"I-I thought that he wouldn't want to see me after… it was my fault…" Cassie closed her eyes to keep the tears from overflowing.

"Oh, cub," Remus sighed, softly stroking her hair. "Sirius would never blame you for something like that. You were tricked, we all were. It's not your fault."

Cassie took a deep breath and looked over at Jacob. He was standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face. He walked over and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. Remus didn't even have the heart to protest to this.

"Go, Cassie," Jacob murmured. "Sirius needs you. Go."

Cassie gave him a watery smile, "Thanks, Jake."

Remus placed an arm around her shoulder, "C'mon, cub. Let's go."

They walked out the door and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Sirius was curled up on the couch in Dumbledore's office, staring at the door, anxiously waiting for Remus and Cassie to come in the door. Dumbledore sat at his desk, watching Sirius closely.<p>

A wolf Patronus came gliding into the room and spoke in Remus' voice:

"_Entering the grounds now."_

Sirius whimpered softly.

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked gently.

Sirius nodded, "I just haven't seen her in a long time."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

The door quietly opened and Remus stepped in. He grinned at the sight of Sirius, stepped over, and hugged him, "Hey, there, Padfoot."

Sirius hugged him back, "Hey, Moony."

Remus lowered his voice as he stepped away, "Listen… it's been really hard on Cassie, these last few months. She's taking a minute to compose herself. She's scared that you blame her for what happened—"

"What?" Sirius asked. "Why?"

Remus shrugged, "She grew up with Muggles that blamed her for everything, Sirius. She knew nothing else for the first ten years of her life."

He didn't get to finished, because Cassie chose that moment to hesitantly step into the room.

"Cassie," Sirius sighed in relief, taking in his goddaughter's features. Her straight, silky black hair cascaded down her shoulders, her green eyes were shining (and were now filling with tears at the sight of her godfather), she was wearing a grey T-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Sirius," she said in a trembling voice.

Sirius gave her a weak smile and held out his arms, "Come here, lion."

Cassie bit her lip and ran into her godfather's arms. She was careful not to crush him as she threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered brokenly, burrowing her face into his chest.

Sirius cupped the back of her head and wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. "I'll never leave you," he whispered. "Not again."

Cassie sat up after a moment and wiped away her tears, "A-are you in pain?"

"I'm a little sore around the chest area," Sirius admitted quietly. "But it's barely noticeable. Don't worry."

"It's a little too late for that," Cassie gave a weak laugh that turned into a sob and burrowed back into his chest.

Sirius glanced at Remus worriedly over Cassie's head as he stroked her hair. Remus gave him a small, sad smile and sat down beside them. He pulled Cassie's hair back and then rested a hand on her back in comfort.

"I'll leave you three alone," Dumbledore said quietly, politely leaving the room.

"I'm so sorry, Sirius," Cassie whispered, her voice barely audible.

"For what, pup?" Sirius murmured back.

"It's my fault," she trembled as she said this. "It's my fault you fell through the veil."

"No," Sirius whispered fiercely. "Don't you dare think that, you here me? It's not your fault that Voldemort got into your head and sent you that image. It was never your fault. Any of it."

Cassie's trembles decreased slightly and she tightened her arm around him. She unhooked one arm from Sirius and wrapped it around Remus' waist, pulling him closer. She turned her face so that only her cheek was resting against Sirius chest and looked up at them with helpless eyes.

Sirius kissed her forehead, "Better now?"

Cassie gave a small nod.

Sirius hesitated for a minute, obviously contemplating something. "Cassie, there's a reason that Voldemort is after you," he started.

"I know," she said softly. "The prophecy. Dumbledore told me after… the Ministry…"

Sirius sighed and muttered, "It's about time. Keeping you in the dark is what got us in this mess in the first place."

Cassie bit her trembling lip and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "They believe me now," she said softly. "All of them. The Ministry, everybody. They believe me about Voldemort."

Sirius kissed the crown of her head, "That's good. What made them realize?"

Cassie and Remus exchanged looks. "Voldemort showed at the Ministry," Remus finally said quietly. "Just after you fell."

Sirius' hold on Cassie tightened impossibly, "He was there?"

"It's okay, Sirius," Cassie lightly touched his arm.

Sirius sighed and rested his chin on top of Cassie's head. "Where you alright?" he asked Cassie quietly.

Cassie hesitated.

"How about we go home?" Remus asked.

Sirius exhaled and nodded, "Yeah. Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god that was short and it was crappy! <strong>

**Please review, though!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	12. Home

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Reldanfiregirl_ - Wow... that's a lot of _please_'s. But thanks! Here's your update!

_kits-hold-their-tears_ - Heh, heh, heh... :)

_Not So Sirius_ - :)

_Rhiannon the Mage_ - :)

_Fire Dolphin_ - :)

_Angel JJK_ - :)

_Elfin69_ - You'll just have to read and see! Keep reviewing!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_ - :)

_Rori Potter_ - :)

**Here's chapter twelve!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve – Home <span>

"Alright, easy," Remus helped Sirius through the front door of Number Twelve and Cassie held it open for them.

"I'm not crippled, Moony," Sirius said.

"Get used to it," Cassie advised him. "You've been in a coma for a little over four months. Get used to us babying you."

Sirius chuckled and pulled her down to sit beside him on the couch. Cassie grinned and leaned her head against his shoulder, "It's good to have you back, Padfoot."

Sirius smiled and put an arm around her, "It's good to be back, Prongslet."

Remus came in from the kitchen with a tray of tea in his hands. He poured Sirius a cup and handed it to him. "Ah, thanks, Moony," Sirius said, taking a sip. "Mint. My favorite. You remember!"

"How could I forget?" Remus said dryly. "You reminded me all the way here."

"Why did you move to America?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I… thought Cassie could use a break from everything," Remus said, staring at Cassie carefully.

Cassie shrugged, "I'm glad he did. I needed the break."

Remus exhaled and smiled at Cassie. He and Cassie had never really talked about moved to Forks. He had basically just said that they were moving, packed them both up, and left. He had never really asked Cassie what she felt about leaving. Cassie smiled at him reassuringly.

Sirius, unaware of the exchange, said, "I'm glad you did, too. I could tell just by your letter that everything was getting too much for you."

Cassie smiled weakly, unconsciously pulling down her shirtsleeve to hide the back of her right hand, and shrugged, looking down.

Sirius' arm tightened around her shoulders comfortingly. Cassie looked up and smiled at him.

Sirius grinned in return and looked around, "So why couldn't we just go back to Forks, Washington?"

"People don't know what we are there, Sirius," Cassie explained. "It would look suspicious if we were only gone an hour. People think that we've gone to get from a special hospital in Britain."

Sirius nodded and leant his head back against the couch.

Cassie's phone decided that moment to buzz. She took it out of her pocket. Sirius looked over her shoulder at the caller ID. "Jacob?" he said. "Who's Jacob?"

"I friend from Forks," Cassie answered. "I'll be right back." She ignored Remus' eye roll and walked away.

She walked into the kitchen and answered her phone. "Hey, Jake," she greeted.

"Cassie," Jacob said. "How's Sirius."

"He's great," she said grinning. "He's a little sore, but is up and walking around, with help of course, and is cracking jokes. It's almost as if he were never in a coma at all."

She could almost hear Jacob grin as he said, "That's great."

"Yeah, it is," she said, sitting at the table. "How're things back at Forks?"

"Same as it always is," he answered. "Charlie and Billy have gone fishing. Bella's being… well… _Bella_. And I am sitting in my living room, bored, waiting for you to come home."

Cassie smiled, "We'll be home in a couple of days, hopefully. We want Sirius to get a little steadier before we load him on a plane and bring him home."

"I understand that," Jacob said. "I really hope you can come home soon, thought."

Cassie laughed, "I'm sure you can survive two days without me, Jake."

"You may believe that, but when you get home and I'm dead, don't come crying to me."

Cassie's grin slid from her face. "Don't even joke about that," she said seriously.

"Sorry, sorry," Jacob said and she could picture the regret on his face. "Look, I gotta go. Quil's pounding on the door, and you know how he gets when he gets impatient."

"JAKE! OPEN UP!" Cassie heard Quil shout.

Cassie chuckled, "Bye, Jake. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Cass," and he hung up.

Cassie shut her phone and walked back into the living room. Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Sirius waved a hand and motioned for her to sit back beside him. She did so and he slung an arm back around her shoulders. Cassie settled into his side and sighed contentedly.

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you two have been living the past four months," said Sirius as they walked into the large house in Forks.<p>

"Yep," Cassie agreed, putting his bag on the floor just long enough to close the door. "Remus went to the store to buy some new clothes for you. We didn't exactly stock up when we moved here."

Sirius nodded and they continued into the house. "You're room will be right across from Remus'," Cassie said. "Mine's just down the hall. Come on, I'll show yours to you."

They walked up the stairs slowly and then proceeded down the hall. Cassie opened his door and Sirius looked around with a grin. The walls were simple white and the bed had Gryffindor color blankets. "There's some pictures that you had in your room at Number Twelve in that box," she said, pointing to the box at the foot of his bed. "We figured you might want a little bit of your old life here."

Sirius sat down and rummaged through the box. "Ah, I remember this," he said laughed, holding up a picture of him, James, and Remus. "We had just gone on vacation with James' folks to France. Your grandfather was big on doing things real fancy. We had a blast messing with the French wizards and which's. We would just say gibberish because we knew that they couldn't understand us and watch as they would become confused. It was so funny."

Cassie smiled at him from the doorway. "You had some fun times with my dad," she said quietly.

"Yeah," Sirius said, putting down the picture. "We did. I just wish that James was here now so that you could have some of those fun times with him too. I wish he could see the strong woman you've become."

"Yeah," Cassie agreed quietly, casting her gaze to the floor. "Me too."

Sirius was about to say something else, but they heard the door open and Remus yelled, "I'm home!"

"We're in Sirius' room!" Cassie yelled back, obviously grateful for the change of subject.

They heard Remus' footsteps coming up the stairs and soon he was coming into the room with bags full of clothes in his hands.

"That was quick," Cassie observed.

Remus shrugged, setting the bags down on the bed, "Not hard when you know what to look for. Knock yourself out, buddy."

Sirius gladly rummaged through the bags and said, "I'll just go take a shower and change…" he tailed off.

"Bathroom's down the hall on the left, right across from my room," said Cassie.

Sirius nodded and walked out of the room, a pair of pants and a shirt in his hands.

Cassie sighed and sat down on the bed, "I'm really glad he's back."

Remus chuckled, "Me too, cub. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter twelve! I hope you all enjoyed.<strong>

**I'm sorry it's so crappy and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, but I'm a teenager who's trying to please a mother who cannot be pleased and I'm trying to keep up my grades, so that's taking up my time. And I'm also working on a new one shot. I'll tell you when I have it up.**

**Please review! It would make this author very happy!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	13. Boyfriend

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Reldanfiregirl_ - Yeah, I know. I hate it when people make female!Harry's perfect. *Sigh* Keep reviewing!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_ - :)

_Angel JJK_ - :)

_Elfin69_ - Heh, heh, heh... :)

_TheBlackSeaReaper_ - :)

_Rori Potter_ - :)

**Here's chapter thirteen! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Boyfriend<span>

"Sirius! Wake up!"

Sirius groaned and pulled the pillow over his head, "Five more minutes!"

Cassie sighed and sat down beside him, "I've been giving you five more minutes for half an hour. C'mon get up or I'll make you."

Sirius grumbled something under his breath and burrowed deeper under the covers.

"I warned you," Cassie said, smirking. She stood and walked down to the kitchen and got out a tea picture. She then filled it with ice cold water. Remus, who was making Sirius' breakfast, grinned at her.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"If Sirius won't get up by himself, I'm going to get him up, even if that means I have to hide in the woods all day," she said matter-of-factly.

Remus laughed, "Good luck, kiddo."

Cassie walked back up to Sirius' room. Sirius—thinking that Cassie was leaving him alone now, apparently—had taken the covers off of his head. Cassie grinned. Perfect.

She tiptoed silently up to his bedside and then, very slowly, tipped the ice cold water over his head.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! CASSIE!"

Cassie dropped the picture on the floor and bolted out the room, Sirius on her heals.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sirius bellowed.

"Can't get me if you can't catch me!" she laughed, bolting out the door. She heard Remus laughing behind her, but paid no attention. She ran into the tree line and climbed, catlike, up the tallest tree.

She saw Sirius come into the tree line as well and saw him looking around with narrowed eyes. "I may not be able to see you, Cassie, but I can smell you!"

Cassie pursed her lips to keep from laughing as Sirius transformed into Padfoot and put his nose to the ground. After a moment of sniffing around, he looked he looked up right at her. "You're good, Pads," she said, "but you still can't catch me."

And then, much to Sirius' horror, she jumped out of the tree. She heard the dog yelp but before it could even start running toward her, she landed with a small thump on her feet on the ground. "Ha, ha, Sirius," she said. "Didn't know I could do that did you?"

"Why you…" he growled, changing back to human form and bolting after her.

Cassie laughed and bolted back into the house. She slammed the front door shut after her, gave Remus a wave, and then bolted up the stairs. Just as she shut and locked her bedroom door, she heard the front door open. "Where is she?" she heard Sirius growl.

"Her bedroom," Remus answered easily.

"Thanks, Remus," she muttered. She grabbed a book and plopped down on her bed.

Sirius burst through the door. "Oh, hi, Sirius," she said looked up. "Did you sleep well?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down beside her. "What gave you the idea to jump out of the tree?" he asked her, putting an arm around her.

She shrugged, "I told you, you wouldn't be able to catch me."

"Your ankles have got to hurt."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Stop babying, Sirius." Then she grumbled under her breath, "I've fell from higher."

Sirius obviously heard her, though. He glared at her, "Yes, you were unconscious and surrounded by Dementors. I was there. I was terrified then, too."

Cassie smiled and jumped up, "Remus made you breakfast and I'm going out for the day."

"Where you going?"

"La Push," was the only answer she gave him before she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"It's good to have you back," Jacob said as they walked down the beach. He had an arm around her shoulder and she had an arm around his waist.<p>

"I was gone less than three days," she said, looking up at him.

"I know," he chuckled, turning so that she was pulled into his chest. "That's just how dependant on you I am."

Cassie smiled and stretched up on her tiptoes to give him a light kiss. "So how are Quil and Embry?" she asked as they resumed walking.

"Oh, you know," he shrugged. "Quil's, Quil and Embry's, Embry."

"What did Quil want the other day when he interrupted out phone call?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "It was raining and he… has his traditions."

Cassie looked at him curiously.

Jake shook his head, "You don't want to know."

"Oh, Quil," she sighed. "I worry about him."

"You should," Jacob nodded. "He needs help."

Cassie smiled and they walked up to his house. "Ah, Cassie," said Billy, who was sitting on the front porch. "How's Sirius?"

"He's good," she nodded. "He chased me around the house this morning because I poured ice cold water on his head to wake him up."

Both Jacob and Billy gave booming laughs. "I really want to meet him," Jacob said.

"He'll freak if he finds out that I have a boyfriend," Cassie informed him. "We're lucky we got away from the house unscathed. Sirius was watching from the window. That's why I didn't let you kiss me. And if you think that Remus is bad, you ain't seen nothing yet."

Jacob paled slightly but recovered, "Then we won't tell him until you think he's ready."

Cassie sighed, "Alright…"

"It's getting late," Jake said, looking at the setting sun. "I better be getting you back."

"Yeah," Cassie sighed. "Bye, Billy."

"Bye, Cassie," Billy said.

They walked to the truck, got in, and drove off. Just as they were leaving the reservation, Jacob pulled over to the side of the road. "What're you doing?" Cassie asked.

"Since I won't be able to do this when we get to your house," he pulled her closer, "I'm going to do it here."

Cassie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was slowly but sweet and when they broke away, they were both breathless. "How on earth did you get dirt on your cheek?" Jacob asked, wiping away a smudge of dirt with his thumb.

Cassie grinned sheepishly, "I have no idea."

Jacob smiled and kissed her again.

Cassie's phone vibrated. She groaned and took it out of her pocket. It was a text from Remus:

_It's getting late. You need to come home before Sirius has a heart attack._

_-R_

Cassie rolled her eyes and replied:

_Leaving the res now._

_-C_

"We need to go," she sighed. "Remus calls."

Jacob chuckled and twined his fingers with hers as she drove back down the road.

* * *

><p>Jacob looked oddly jittery as they pulled into Cassie's driveway fifteen minutes later. "Are you okay?" Cassie asked him, squeezing his hand.<p>

"Yep," he said. "I'm meeting the overprotective godfather—"

"As a friend," Cassie interrupted, smiling at him reassuringly. She gave him a small kiss on the lips. "He already knows about you, Jake. It'll be fine."

Jacob took a deep breath and they both stepped out of the truck. Sirius opened the door and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey, Sirius," Cassie said cheerily. "This is Jacob. He's my friend from La Push."

Sirius gave them an icy stare, "Hi, Jacob. Sirius."

Jacob nervously shook his hand and said, "It was nice to meet you. I better be going, though. My dad doesn't want me out late. Bye, Cassie."

They gave each other a small hug and Jacob practically sprinted to his truck. As he drove away, Sirius pulled Cassie into the house. "What is wrong with you?" Cassie asked as Sirius fixed her with a glare.

"I saw that little _kiss_ you two shared in the car," he said.

Cassie stared at him, "Where you _watching_ us?"

"Yes, I was waiting for you to come home," said Sirius. "Cassie, you know how I feel about you dating."

"I know," she sighed, "but, Sirius, Jake's not like the other boys that I've dated. He doesn't know who or what I am. Sirius, please, just give him a chance."

Sirius gave her an icy glare, turned on his heel, and marched up the stairs. Cassie sighed, plopped down on the couch, and put her head in hands. She felt Remus sit down beside her. He put an arm around her and spoke quietly, "He'll come around, cub. He's like me, though. he doesn't like the thought of you growing up and the fact that you've been hurt by boys more than once doesn't help."

"I know," Cassie sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. "He's overreacting, though."

"Yeah, he probably is," Remus agreed. "You've just got to give him time."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter thirteen! I hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**I also have a new story up. It's called Harry Potter and Katie Lupin: The Sorcerer's Stone. Please give it a try!**

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	14. Sam

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Reldanfiregirl_ - :)

_candinaru25_ - I didn't really think anyone would find the chase funny... :3 Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

_Angel JJK_ - :)

_Rori Potter_ - :)

_TheBlackSeaReaper_ - Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing!

_xXxOtakU-444xxx_ - :)

_Elfin69_ - Heh, heh, heh... :) Keep reviewing!

_aripotter24_ - :)

_beauty0102_ - Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing!

**Here's chapter fourteen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Sam<span>

"Knock, knock."

Sirius looked up to see Cassie standing in his bedroom door with a breakfast tray in her hands.

"What's this?" he asked, sitting up.

"My pathetic way of asking for your forgiveness," Cassie said, sitting down and handing him the tray. Sirius gratefully took it and dug into the pancakes. He nearly moaned at how good they tasted. "Do you like them?" Cassie asked. "I made them myself."

"I like them very much," said Sirius, taking another bite.

Cassie watched him eat for another moment and then sighed, "Sirius, about Ja—"

"Don't," Sirius held up a hand and sighed. "I overreacted last night."

Cassie looked to the floor and mumbled, "Yeah, you did."

Sirius chuckled and put the tray on his bedside table, "I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I just… I don't know… I guess I was hoping that I would have to myself after I woke up. Even though I was in a coma doesn't mean that I couldn't tell that you weren't there."

Cassie looked up with teary eyes. She scooted forward and put her arms around Sirius. She rested her head against his chest, "I'm sorry."

Sirius stroked her hair and settled his other arm around her waist. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Cassie's phone starting to vibrate. Cassie sighed, "Why does that always happen?"

Sirius chuckled and said, "I don't know. Who is it?"

He was silently praying that it wasn't the Jacob kid. He didn't like the idea of that kid dating Cassie. He didn't like the idea of him being around her at all. He was big and muscled and looked as though the slightest comment could set him off at any second. What if Cassie accidentally said the wrong thing and was hurt because of it.

But Sirius still couldn't ignore the way that Jacob looked at Cassie. There was a fierce protectiveness in his eyes that said clearly "Back off or I will hurt you." It was the exact same look that James had given Lily, and the exact same look that he had looked at Cassie with the day she was born.

"It's Jake," Cassie answered, staring at Sirius uneasily.

Sirius sighed and waved a hand at her, "You gonna answer or what?"

Cassie smiled at him, stood, and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind her. Sirius sighed and leaned his head against the headboard.

"Hey, Jake," Cassie said as soon as her bedroom door shut behind her.

"Hey, Cassie," said Jacob. "Sleep well?"

"Not really."

She could almost hear Jacob's frown, "Why?"

"Sirius knows," she sighed. "He saw that kiss in your truck last night. That's why he looked so upset when he opened the door."

Jacob sighed, "Was he mad at you?"

"More like pissed. He doesn't like me dating. But he's over it—or at least partially over it—now."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"Look," Jacob said. "I want to show your godfather that he can trust me. Can I come over?"

Cassie hesitated, "I don't know about that yet, Jake."

"Please?"

Cassie sighed, "Yeah. Okay. I've got to the grocery store first, though. I'll text you when I'm back.

"Okay," Jacob said happily. "Bye!"

Cassie sighed again and shut her phone. She had a feeling that this wasn't going to go over well.

* * *

><p>Cassie pulled into the grocery store parking lot with a sigh. She couldn't stop thinking about what might happen when Jacob came to talk to Sirius today. Sirius would probably go over the edge. He may have seemed better this morning, but Cassie knew. She was a long way away from being completely out of the woods. She could see that one ray of light that marked the end, but it was far off. It would take a lot—<em>a lot<em>—to get Sirius to trust Jacob with her.

She walked into the store and bought what she needed: eggs, milk, break, etc. and quickly walked out. She was in the process of unlocking her truck when she heard a voice behind her.

"Cassie."

She turned, startled. Three guys were standing behind here. They each were tall and russet-skinned, black hair chopped short, and hostility in each pair of black eyes. Every pair except one.

In the middle of the three guys was the oldest, by several years, his face serene and sure. Cassie instantly became wary of them.

"Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing each of them.

"We came here to talk to you," said the older one. "About Jacob."

Anger instantly rose in Cassie. Who did he think he was?

"I'd like to know the name of the guy who's talking about my boyfriend, thanks," she said coolly, "that way I know who I'm temped to punch."

The guy on the left—who looked particularly sullen and angry—took a dangerous step forward, raising his hand as if to slap her. But the guy in the middle raised a hand, effectively stopping him. Cassie glowered at them.

"My apologies," he said. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Sam Uley. And this is Jared," he motioned to the guy on the right "and Paul." He motioned to the guy on the left.

Cassie glared at them, "Cassandra."

"Yes, Cassie—"

"_Cassandra,"_ Cassie snapped. "Only people that I like get to call me Cassie."

Sam shrugged as if this was no big deal and said, "Well, _Cassandra_, we've come here today to talk to you about Jacob."

"Yeah, you said that," Cassie said. She opened the truck door and set her groceries in the passenger seat. She then turned back to the three guys, "What is it, then?"

"We've come to warn you," Sam said.

"About?"

"Jacob."

"Okay," Cassie said carefully. "_Why_?"

Sam regarded her with calm eyes, "It's not safe for you to date Jacob."

Cassie glowered at him and crossed her arms over her chest, "And why is that?"

"Let's just say…" Sam hesitated, looking for the right words. "Jacob will be leaving you soon, Cassie."

Cassie let her arms fall to her sides and her hands clenched into fists. "How dare you?" she whispered fiercely. _"How dare you?"_

"Things are happening, Cassandra," Sam said. "Things that we can't explain to you. We wanted to warn you before you got your heart broke."

Cassie stared at them for a few more moments in furious silence. Then, she turned and opened the truck door, "I'm leaving."

Sam, however, reached out and seized her wrist in an iron grip. Cassie almost winced. "Now, you listen to what—" he started.

"What's going on here?"

The four of them turned and saw Charlie in his uniform. He was walking toward them. "Chief Swan," greeted Sam, letting go of Cassie's wrist.

"What were they doing?" Charlie asked Cassie.

"We were just—" began Sam.

"I believe I asked Cassie the question, not you," Charlie said coolly. He turned back to Cassie.

"It's alright, Charlie," Cassie said after a moment. "I was just leaving."

Charlie nodded curtly and turned back toward Sam and the others. "I suggest you leave," he said sharply.

Sam glared at him for a moment, nodded, turned, and marched off with Paul and Jared in tow. Charlie turned again and asked, "Are you sure you're all right? He had a pretty tight grip on your arm, there."

"I'm alright, Charlie," Cassie assured him.

"Let me see your wrist," he ordered.

"No, Charlie, it's okay. You don't have to—" but Charlie had already grabbed her arm gently and was examining her wrist. Cassie looked down at it too and almost groaned. Finger-shaped bruises covered her wrist now. How was she going to get that past Overprotective numbers one and two?

Charlie looked back up at her with a steely gaze. "I should've taken them in for assault," he muttered.

"No, Charlie," Cassie assured him. "He didn't have that hard a grip. I bruise easily. It's no big deal."

Charlie regarded her for a moment and then sighed.

"I really do have to get home, though," Cassie said. "I've got milk in there. You only make the mistake of letting milk sit out to long without refrigeration once."

Charlie chuckled a bit and nodded, "That's why I let Bells to all the shopping and cooking. I'll let you get on, then. Keep a watch for those three, alright?"

Cassie nodded, "I will, sir. Thank you."

She hoped in her truck, pulled on a jacket to hide the bruises, and drove off. She couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had said. "Jacob will be leaving you soon, Cassie," he's said. What the hell does that mean? Why would Jacob leave her? And why would Sam come to warn her about it? Why did he care?

Cassie pulled into her driveway and opened the door shakily. She gathered the groceries into her arms and walked up the front steps. Sirius opened the door for her and took a bag. "Hey, Prongslet!" he greeted. He then saw the look on her face and frowned, "What's wrong?"

Cassie shook her head, "Nothing, Sirius."

Sirius stared at her concernedly, but thankfully didn't press the subject. They walked into the kitchen where Remus was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and put away the groceries.

"Anybody we know?" Cassie asked.

Remus shook his head, "No, thank goodness."

Cassie and Sirius both sighed and sat down. Cassie took out her phone and quickly text Jacob:

_Come on over, if you dare._

_-C_

"Are you alright, Cassie?" asked Remus. "You look shook up."

"Thank you!" said Sirius.

Cassie nodded, "I'm fine, Remus."

Remus didn't look like he believed it, but didn't press the subject either, for which Cassie was grateful.

"Jacob's coming over," she blurted unexpectedly, surprising even herself.

Sirius and Remus both stared at her. "Seriously?" Sirius asked, glaring at her. (No pun intended)

Cassie looked down and said, "He wanted to come over. He said that he wanted to try and gain your trust."

Sirius snorted, "Fat chance of that happening."

Cassie shrugged, "He wants your trust. And I want him to have it. I don't want to have to constantly be reminded that I'm dating someone that you don't approve of."

She stood, "I'm going upstairs."

And she walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jake," she greeted quietly as she opened the door.<p>

Jacob stepped forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Hey, Cassie."

Cassie kept her eyes on the floor as she stepped aside to let him in. Jacob stared at her worriedly and walked in. Once she closed the door, he put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Cassie nodded, finally looking up to meet his eyes, "I'm fine, Jacob."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at her, but she shook her head, so he didn't press. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "Let's go," he said cheerily as he steered her into the living room. Sirius was sitting in the recliner watching TV and Remus was sitting in an arm chair reading a book.

"Sirius, Remus," Cassie said quietly. "Jacob's here."

Her two guardians looked up. Sirius tried his best not to glower and Remus smiled pleasantly. "Ah, Jacob," he greeted. He motioned to the couch, "Won't you have a seat?"

"Thank you, sir," Jacob steered the two of them to the couch and they sat down. Cassie slipped her arm around his waist and she settled comfortably into his side.

"Now," Jacob started, looking directly at Sirius, "I am here, sir, to—"

"Cassie!" Bella came bursting through the door and into the living room. "Cassie! Charlie just told me that you were cornered by Sam Uley and his gang—"

She stopped short when she saw Jacob, who's stare had gone icy and furious. "Oops," she muttered.

Jacob, Sirius, and Remus all turned to Cassie. "What happened, Cassie?" Jacob said, his voice low and furious.

Cassie nearly face palmed as she stared in her boyfriend livid eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, that sucked. Don't hate me! I couldn't think of anything else to write!<strong>

**But anyway, I hope you found it at least decent.**

**Review! It always makes me feel better!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	15. Wolf

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Rori Potter_ - :)

_Reldanfiregirl_ - Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing!

_Fire Dolphin_ - Heh, heh, heh... Keep reviewing!

_kits-hold-their-tears_ - Keep reveiwing! :)

_Esperanza911_ - Thanks, and you can be sure that the vampires will come into the story, I'm just not gonna tell you when. ;) Keep reviewing!

_Elfin69_ - Keep reviewing!

_Salena Knight_ - Yeah, me too. :) Keep reviewing!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_ - :)

_Zippy Redbird_ - :)

_Lily Incarnate_ - Heh, heh, heh... Keep reviewing!

_SoulMore_ - :)

**Here's chapter fifteen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Wolf<span>

"Why didn't you tell me this had happened?" Jacob was pacing the length of the living room, repeatedly running a trembling hand down his face.

"Because I knew that if I told you what he said, you'd freak, just like you are now," Cassie replied. She and Bella were sitting on the couch. Remus was sitting an armchair with his teeth clenched and a wild look in his eyes. Sirius was sitting in the recliner with his fists clenched.

Jacob stopped his pacing and asked suddenly, "Did he touch you?"

Cassie hesitated. If she told Jacob about the bruise on her wrist, he'd explode. But if she didn't tell him and he found out either way, then he'd be even worse. Apparently, though, she didn't have to tell him anything. He understood her silence perfectly.

So did Remus and Sirius apparently.

They both stood with a roar and began pacing as well. Bella, before Cassie could react, gently took Cassie's arm and pushed up her jacket sleeve. The finger shaped bruises were now visible for all to see.

Sirius and Remus froze, cold fury rising in their eyes. Jacob, however, lunged forward and seized Cassie's hand in a tight grip and examined the bruises. Cassie shrank back under Jacob's intense gaze and answered his unasked question.

"He wanted me to listen," she whispered. "When I didn't and tried to leave, he grabbed me. He said that I had to listen. But then Charlie came and—Jake, that hurts."

Jacob let go of her abruptly as if he had been burned. He was visibly trembling with rage. "I-I need to go," he muttered before he sprinted out the door.

"Jake!" Cassie shouted, standing. Despite her godfather's iron like grip on her arm, she sprinted out of the door. She caught a glimpse of Jacob running into the woods. She sprinted after him. "Jake!" she shouted. "Jacob, stop!"

She ran for what seemed like hours but Jacob was just too fast. Finally, she stopped in defeat and looked around. She realized that she was deep into the woods and had no idea how to get back. "Damn it," she cursed, sinking down at the base of a tree. She reached for her phone in her pocket, but it wasn't there. It was probably still in her truck.

"Damn it!" she cursed again. She sighed and rested her head against the tree. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt her eyes drooping but fought to keep them open. It wouldn't do her any good to fall asleep in the woods. But the longer she sat there, the more they drooped, and finally, her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

She dreamt that she was walking through these very woods with her wand in hand. She was looking around suspiciously, as though she sensed something watching her. A snarling sound came from her left. She whirled around, but there was nothing. The snarling sound came from her right this time. She turned. There was_ nothing there_. She cast a protective shield around herself. The snarling sound came from behind her this time. She whirled and saw a _huge_ wolf behind her. It was the size of a grown horse. It had russet color fur and strangely familiar black eyes. It snarled furiously at her and lunged.

Cassie raised her wand to strengthen the shield charm, but the wolf passed right through it and kept charging at her. Cassie yelped as the wolf pounced on her. It's large claws dug into her shoulders and it knocked her to the ground. It grabbed her wand out of her hands and threw it aside. Cassie was now trapped under a gigantic wolf with her wand a good ten feet away from her. She stared fearfully into the furious black eyes and tried to contain her fear. Those eyes were so familiar…

The wolf snarled one last time and then lunged again, ready to tear apart her face—

Cassie jerked awake with a gasp. She looked around frantically for the wolf, but it was nowhere to be seen. She let out a small sigh of relief and stood. She might as well _try_ and find her way back.

She made it about a hundred yards before she heard a twig snap behind her. She whirled around and reached for her wand, only to find that it wasn't there.

Snarling.

There was snarling coming from the direction where the twig had snapped.

"Oh, no," she whispered. She turned and sprinted towards the nearest tree, but there was a furious rustling of leaves from some nearby bushes and a _gigantic_ wolf hurled out of them.

It had russet colored fur and black eyes.

It was the wolf from the dream.

With a small yelp of terror, Cassie tripped over a root and fell face first onto the ground. She hit her head on something hard and almost immediately felt a small trickle of blood making its way down her forehead. Momentarily dazed, she lay there for a moment. She could still hear the snarling behind her and slowly turned back around on her back. She looked into the eyes of the wolf. It was standing in a defensive position by the bushes it had come out of and was glaring at her as if she had done it a personal offense.

But the moment it looked into her eyes, it froze, its eyes widening. They stared at each other for a moment, and then the wolf's shocked look turned into something else; something completely different than the hate and hostility it had shoved moments before:

Admiration. Love.

It took a step toward her, but Cassie scrambled back until her back hit another tree.

The wolf whined, confused as to why she was afraid of it. It took another step forward and Cassie sat frozen. It took another step. It whined again and lowered its head, as if to show that it meant no harm.

Another step.

It was almost five feet away—

Four—

Three—

Two—

It stopped and looked meaningfully into Cassie's eyes, almost begging her to understand something. Cassie stared back, uncomprehending. Those eyes, though… they looked so familiar…

The wolf leaned forward slightly and whined.

Cassie hesitantly reached out her hand and softly ran her fingers through the soft fur. The wolf sighed and leaned into her touch. The wolf shuffled forward a bit and gently nuzzled her cheek with its muzzle. It then leaned back and looked into her eyes again.

And suddenly it hit Cassie why the wolf looked so familiar.

"Jake?" she murmured softly.

The wolf—Jacob—leant forward again and gently licked her nose.

"It is you," she whispered, stroking his head. "You—you're a shape shifter? Did you just change?"

Jacob gave a slight nod of his head.

"That makes sense," she said softly as the wolf lied down, putting its head in her lap. "You were so angry about Sam—" She cut off when his head snapped up and he glared at her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she apologized, dropping a kiss onto the wolf's large head. "You were so angry about what happened that you phased. You're emotions trigger your ability to phase."

Jacob looked up at her quizzically, silently asking 'How do you know that?'

Cassie smiled sadly, "It's a long story that I'd rather not get into. But you need to be calm to be able to phase back. Do you think you're calm enough to phase back?"

Jacob shook his head quickly, for the first time showing the terror that he felt. "It's alright," Cassie whispered, stroking her fingers through the soft fur again. "I'll help you calm down."

Jacob sat up and leant forward. It took Cassie a minute to figure out what he was doing. He began to lick her head wound.

"Jacob, you don't have to do that," Cassie said softly.

But Jacob only continued to clean the wound to the best of his ability. Cassie smiled soft, but then shivered in the cool evening air. Jacob stared at her in concern and then curled his body protectively around her to keep her warm. He nipped softly at her ear.

Cassie smiled, "Thank you." She snuggled into his warm side and sighed, "Do you think you could try and calm down for me? It won't do you any good to stay a wolf all night."

Jacob nodded slightly and Cassie said, "I'll talk you through it, all right?"

Jacob let out a large huff of air and settled his head on her shoulder. Cassie began to speak softly, "Think of a good memory, or even more. Think of all the happy times that you've had, whether with me or your father or Bella or whoever. Remember that time that you and I went down to the beach by ourselves and I buried you in the sand? Remember how you thought you were going to die because the tide was coming in and I wouldn't get you out? Remember how you chased me around for half an hour before you finally caught me and started tickling me? Just think of happy memories, don't think about anything bad."

Jacob closed his eyes and took several large breaths. "That's it," murmured Cassie, running her fingers through his fur again. "Just relax. Calm down."

It went like that for about half an hour: Jacob taking deep breaths and Cassie murmuring soothing words in his ear while stroking his fur. It seemed to be working. Jacob was slowly relaxing against Cassie as he momentarily forgot everything that had happened that day. He felt Cassie's fingers running soothingly through his fur and let himself relax.

Cassie closed her eyes and rested her head against the tree. She felt herself start to doze off, but fought to stay awake. It wouldn't be good for her to fall asleep after hitting her head like she had. But she was startled when Jacob's fur disappeared and two arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a warm chest.

"Thank you," a voice whispered. "Thank you for helping me change back."

Cassie turned around in the arms and met the adoring, black eyes of Jacob Black. "Jake—" she smiled, but she stopped short when she realized something.

She was curled up with a completely and utterly _nude _Jacob Black.

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated, but I just did <em>not<em> have any inspiration for this chapter and I got inspiration for a new story and I've been working on it. And I'm also sorry that it's so short, but like I said, I had no inspiration for this chapter.**

**But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	16. Cult

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_kits-hold-their-tears_ - ;)

_Turtle Girl 52_ - :)

_Fire Dolphin_ - :)

_Elfin69_ - Her wand is at the house, she just forgot to grab it before she left. Keep reviewing!

_Jazaline Lupus_ - :)

_Lily Incarnate_ - :)

_Cadence Callula Laramae_ - :)

_lily-julie_ - Sirius probably won't come in now, but just wait and see! Keep reviewing!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_ - :)

_candinaru25_ - You'll just have to wait and see! :) Keep reviewing!

_Angel JJK_ - :)

_Zippy Redbird_ - My other story is basically Harry Potter all over again, but this time, he's got Remus Lupin's daughter, Katherine to help him out. Please read it! And keep reviewing!

_beauty0102_ - :)

_nette0602_ - :)

_mich1990_ - Thanks! Keep reviewing!

_Rori Potter_ - :)

_Reldanfiregirl_ - Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! :)

**Here's chapter sixteen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Cult<span>

"Shit!" Cassie gasped, jumping to her feet and turning away quickly.

"What?" Jacob jumped up in a panic. "What is it?"

"Look down."

There was a pause. And then—

"Ahhhh!" there was a great rustling as Jacob scrambled to find something to cover himself with.

"Here," Cassie took of her jacket (making sure to hide the bruises) and tossed it to him over her shoulder. "That's the best I can give you until we get back to my place."

"Thank," there was a pause as Jacob tied it around his waist. Cassie jumped violently when two arms wrapped around her waist. "You can turn around now."

Cassie turned, keeping her gaze fixed pointedly on Jacob's face. Jacob chuckled and dropped his head to place a quick kiss on her mouth. "Thanks," he murmured again.

Cassie smiled, kissed him lightly again, and said, "Come on, let's go get you some real clothes."

She took his hand and started to lead him through the woods. "Do you know where you're going?" Jacob asked.

"Nope," said Cassie. "But I don't have my phone with me so I can't call anyone."

"Well, that's—"

Jacob was cut off by another voice.

"Jacob, Cassie."

They both froze at the sound of the voice. They each knew the voice, all too well. Jacob growled lowly and pulled Cassie protectively behind his back. Cassie kept his hand clutched in hers, twining their fingers together.

"Take it easy, Jacob," Sam Uley stepped out from a lining of trees with Jared and Paul (who had a pair of jeans thrown over his shoulder) flanking him, his hands raised. "I just want to talk."

"About what?" snarled Jacob.

"I think you know," Paul smirked. Sam sent him a sharp look.

"Why are you so interested?" Jacob snapped. "What's it matter to you?"

Sam regarded Jacob calmly, "You need to come with us, Jacob. You could hurt somebody if you phase again."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Jacob snapped.

"Jacob," Sam said softly. "You could hurt somebody. You could hurt _Cassie_."

Jacob snarled and pulled Cassie closer to his side. "Never," he growled, his body trembling. "I would _never_ hurt Cassie."

"Jake," Cassie said softly, putting a hand on his arm. "Calm down. You're going to phase again."

"Yes," Sam agreed. "And if you phase on top of Cassie, you could seriously injure her, possibly even _kill_ her." A look that Cassie couldn't describe came over his face, but he recovered quickly. "You don't want to hurt her, do you?"

"No," Jacob growled, his body still trembling. "You did that for me. You put bruises on her wrist, damn it!" He snatched Cassie's wrist and jerked it in front of him, showing the finger shaped bruises to Sam.

A look something akin to regret crossed Sam's face. He turned to Cassie, who was gently tugging her wrist out of Jacob's iron-like grip, "I'm truly sorry for what happened earlier today, Cassie. I was only trying to get you to listen. I hope you understand."

"Don't even try to apologize!" Jacob snarled, his body still trembling violently. "You—"

"Jacob, you need to calm down," interrupted Sam. "Your emotions control when you phase. That's how you phased the first time. You were so frustrated with something that—"

"Something!" Cassie said, stepping forward. "You made him phase! He heard that you had confronted me, and got really pissed. But then—then—he saw the bruises on my wrist that you left and phased. He—" she stopped when something hit her like a ton of bricks. Finally, she said slowly, "You planned it all out. You _wanted_ him to find the bruises! You _wanted_ him to phase!"

Sam nodded, "We need more people in the pack."

"That doesn't give you an excuse!" Cassie shouted. "You had no right! You had no right to do this to him!"

Sam regarded her calmly. "What I would like to know, Cassie, is how you know what we are."

Cassie glowered at him, "I am not telling you anything."

Sam took a dangerous step forward, a commanding tone coming into his voice, "Cassie—"

"You are not my alpha," Cassie interrupted. "I am not a part of your pack. You can't tell me what to do."

Sam paused and then turned to Jacob, "Jacob you need to come with us. We can explain everything to you back at La Push."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Jacob ground out through gritted teeth. The trembling in his body had subsided a bit when Cassie was talking.

"We can teach you," said Sam, "how to control your phases. We can teach you about everything that _is_ us. We can help you. Here, we brought you some jeans. Go into the trees and put them on."

Jacob glowered at him but he saw Cassie nod slightly out of the corner of his eye. He snatched the jeans out of Paul's hands, who sneered at him, and stormed into the trees. He untied Cassie's jacket and slid on the jeans (which fit perfectly, oddly enough). When he walked back into the small clearing that Cassie, Sam, Paul, and Jared were in, he found a very frustrated Sam.

"You're going home, Cassie," Sam snapped.

"And how are you going to make me?" Cassie smirked. "You can't force me to do anything. You can't make one of your pack mate's imprints do anything. It's against your law, is it not?"

Sam clenched his fists. His hands were trembling. He took a large breath and some of the trembling in his hands stopped.

"Oh, look at you," Cassie gave a round of mock applause. "Showing control like that. Quit trying to make me go home, Uley," she snapped. "I'm going with you, whether you like it or not."

Sam gritted his teeth and turned to Jacob, who was barely containing his laughter. "Follow us," he ground out.

"Here," Jacob said, handing Cassie her jacket back. She gratefully put it on and shivered.

Jacob wrapped an arm around Cassie's waist possessively and they followed Sam, Paul, and Jared through the woods.

* * *

><p>When they finally made it to La Push an hour and a half later, it was pitch black outside. Jacob had an arm around Cassie's shoulders to keep her warm. They walked up to Billy's house and found him sitting on the front porch waiting for them. "Jacob," he sighed in relief. "You were able to change back."<p>

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. "Cassie helped me."

They walked into the house and all settled into the living room. Cassie and Jacob sat on the couch. Cassie tucked her legs to the side and snuggled into his side. Jacob wrapped both of his arms around her. Paul and Jared each stood in the doorway. Sam sat in the recliner. Billy wheeled himself beside the TV.

"Cassie," Billy said. "Does Sirius and Remus know you're here?"

Cassie shook her head, "No. Jake bolted out of the house before he phased and I followed him, forgetting my phone. By the time I found him—or rather, _he_ found _me_—I was so far into the woods I couldn't find my way back."

Billy nodded, "I'll go call them. I'm sure they're worried."

"Thanks."

Once Billy was gone, Jacob said, "Alright, Sam, you said you wanted to explain everything to help me. Well, start explaining."

Sam nodded and began his story.

He told them everything. He told them about the old legends about the 'Cold Ones', and how they—he, Paul, Jared, and now Jacob—were the protectors of La Push. They protected their home from the 'Cold Ones'. He told them exactly what they were and how their emotions controlled their phases. He told them that it took a lot of practice to be able to control when they phased. He told them how imprinting worked and how Jacob had obviously imprinted on Cassie the first time he saw her when he was in wolf form. He told them how Jacob would now do anything to protect her and would give her all the love and affection he could give her. He told them that almost nothing could separate them now.

Jacob had grinned jubilantly at Cassie then and kissed her deeply right in the middle of his living room. Sam and Jared had been respectfully quiet, but Paul had made a disgusted noise. Jared rolled his eyes and said that Paul was only mad because he hadn't imprinted on anyone yet. Paul had punched him. Jared punched him back. And so on and so forth until Sam had to use his 'Alpha Voice' to get them to stop.

"I suppose we should go and let you two think about all this," said Sam standing. "Come on, Paul, Jared."

"Sam, one more thing," Jacob said standing. Sam turned. He sauntered up to him, pulled back his fist, and punched him squarely in the nose. Sam's head snapped back with the force of the punch, and his nose started to bleed badly. Cassie burst out laughing. When Sam glared at him, Jacob shrugged and said, "You'll heal." Sam had then stormed out the door with Paul and Jared on his heels. **(A/N: That was for you, kits-hold-their-tears!)**

Cassie and Jacob were still sitting on the couch in the same position they had been. "How are you taking this all in?" Cassie asked Jacob softly.

Jacob took a deep breath, "It doesn't seem _that_ bad. I mean, you know that it takes a lot for me to get as mad as I did today. But still… I'm a werewolf…"

"Actually, you're a shapeshifter," Cassie corrected gently. "There's a difference. Shapeshifters, once they have enough control, can change into their wolf forms at will. Werewolves, however, only change on the full moon. And when they do change, its excruciatingly painful."

Jacob looked down at her, "How do you know all this?"

Cassie looked away, "It's a really long story that I'd rather not to get into tonight. And besides, you wouldn't believe me unless I showed you proof, and I can't right now."

Jacob stared at her worriedly, and then turned her chin to him, kissing her. "Alright," he murmured against her lips.

Billy wheeled himself into the living room. He had stayed in the kitchen after calling Sirius and Remus, giving the two space. "Remus said that he would rather you stay here for the night," Billy said. "He doesn't want you out there in the middle of the night."

Cassie nodded and said softly, "Thank you, Billy."

"Come on," Jacob said, pulling her to her feet. "You can borrow some of my sister's old pajamas. She was about your size."

Cassie nodded and followed him upstairs. He found her a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt to wear. When she had changed, she went into his room and found him lying on the bed. He patted the spot next to him. She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jacob grinned. "Do you not trust me?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and crawled under the covers with him. "Goodnight," she said, snuggling into his warm side.

"Goodnight, love," he murmured into her hair. When her breathing evened out and he was sure that she was asleep, he muttered, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>God, that was crappy. Very, very crappy. :(<strong>

**I got so many reviews for the last chapter! Let's see if I can get any more for this one!**

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	17. Embry?

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

_Reldanfiregirl_ - Yeah, I hate it when Jake ends up heart broken too. And seriously? 'Runned'? 'Catched'? Wow, even I haven't found one with that in it. :3 Keep reviewing!

_candinaru25_ - ;)

_kits-hold-their-tears_ - Keep reviewing! :)

_Fire Dolphin_ - You'll just have to wait and see! Keep reviewing! :)

_Rori Potter_ - You'll just have to wait and see! :)

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_ - :)

_nette0602_ - :)

_Angel JJK _- :)

_SoulMore_ - :)

_Elfin69_ - :) Keep reviewing!

_Esperanza911_ - :)

_Laesk_ - :)

_beauty0102_ - :)

**Here's chapter seventeen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Embry?<span>

Cassie paced around her sunlit bedroom in frustration. Dust particles danced in the breeze by the open window. She twirled her wand in her fingers and bit her lip. How was she supposed to do this? Should she just come out and say it and get it over with or should she tell him slowly, let him process the information? Should she tell him everything and have to keep him from (trying) to tear Voldemort's throat out or should she wait and let him find out on his own?

"You're creating a draft," said an amused Remus from the doorway.

Cassie turned and sighed, "Sorry. I'm a bit frustrated."

"I can see that," Remus sat down on her bed. He hesitated, "Cassie, what happened the other night? Where did Jacob run off to? How did you end up at his house? You've been quiet ever since you got back."

Cassie shrugged and turned to look out the window, "Jacob was just mad at Sam Uley and what had happened. He ran off into the woods to cool down and when I found him it was late. I'd left my phone and my wand in my truck, so I couldn't contact you. We walked back to Jake's house."

"Jacob doesn't know about us, does he?"

She shook her head and turned to look at him, "No, but, Remus, I want to tell him."

Remus shook his head, "Cassie, you know that if anyone—_anyone_—knew what we are, You-Know-Who could find out."

"Remus, I owe it to Jacob to tell him," Cassie sat down beside him. "I know his 'deepest, darkest' secret. He deserves to know mine."

Remus rolled his eyes and sat sarcastically, "I doubt his 'deepest, darkest' secret can compete with yours."

Cassie gave him a meaningful look.

Remus stared at her, "Please tell me it can't compete."

"I've always been told not to lie."

"What is it, Cassie?"

"I'll tell you if I can tell him my secret."

"Cassandra Lily."

"Remus John."

Remus growled, "Cassandra Lily Potter, I am your godfather, therefore, I deserve to know if you're dating some supernatural being!"

Cassie gave him an amused look, "'Supernatural being'?"

Remus glared at her.

Cassie sighed and said quietly, looking down, "He's a shapeshifter."

Remus stared at her, "What?"

"He's a shapeshifter," Cassie looked up at him. "He phased the other night. He was so mad at Sam and what he had done to me, that his emotions got the best of him and he phased. Not in front of me!" she added hastily when Remus began to check for injury. "I was walking through the woods, trying to find my way back when I heard him snarling. He jumped out of the bushes and was about to lunge at me, but then he saw me and…"

She trailed off meaningfully.

"He imprinted."

Cassie nodded, "You can trust him, Remus. You know how imprinting works. He will do anything to protect me, he will never hurt me—"

"I don't want him to love you just because he imprinted on you," Remus said sharply. "How do you know that he would've loved you if he hadn't phased?"

Cassie drew back from him sharply. She stood and said very quietly, "How do you know that he didn't love me before he phased?"

"Cassie, I—"

But Cassie had already turned on her heel and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Cassie?"<p>

Cassie whirled around, pulling her wand. She had been walking around in the woods trying to cool off from what Remus said about Jacob. She had made sure to stick to the trail this time. She was standing on the bank of a small creek.

"Who's there?" she shouted. "Show yourself!"

"It's Embry."

"Embry?"

Embry came out of the brush, with nothing but his jeans on. He had cuts and scrapes all over his body.

"What happened to you?" Cassie gasped, quickly stowing her wand away before he could see. She rushed over to him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said almost sadly.

"Try me," she made him sit down and then proceeded to clean the small wounds.

Embry looked at her wearily, "Promise you won't call me crazy or run away screaming?"

Cassie looked at him curiously, "I promise."

Embry took a large breath, "I don't know how or why, but I somehow just turned into a huge… _wolf_."

Cassie stared up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Embry tried to stand, "You're going to call me crazy."

"No, no," Cassie pulled him back down. "I believe you."

Embry stared at her, "What?"

"I believe you," Cassie repeated. "Do you know how you changed?"

Embry shook his head, "I was just walking through the woods and I was shaking and then… _Poof_… I'm a wolf."

Cassie frowned, "Were you mad at anyone when you changed? Sad? Were you feeling a very strong emotion?"

Embry looked thoughtful, "I was mad at my mom… I don't remember why now… All I know is that I was seriously _pissed_… I took a walk in the woods to calm down—"

"You don't live anywhere near hear," Cassie said frowning.

Embry shrugged, "I may have walked longer than I thought I did… Anyways… I came upon this creek and thought that maybe if I just waded around in the water for a bit I would calm down… I took off my shirt and my jeans and just started to wade around… It worked, I started to calm down… But then I started thinking about _why_ I was here in the first place… I started shaking badly… And then I turned into this giant wolf… I was scared…"

Cassie put her hand on his arm, "Embry, you're a shapeshifter. Shapeshifters can turn into wolfs at will. But when you're younger, it's harder to control your phases. They tend to be controlled by your emotions: If you're feeling very mad, sad, depressed. If you phase, you have to calm down before you can phase back into a human." She stopped when a thought struck her, "Embry, how long have you been out here?"

Embry shrugged, "A few hours." He looked at her, "How do you know about all of this?"

Cassie smiled at him, "Because Jacob just phased for the first time like two days ago."

Embry frowned, "How?"

Cassie hesitated, "Sam Uley, you've heard of him and his gang, right?"

Embry's eyes darkened and he nodded.

"Well, they are shapeshifters too. They cornered me at the grocery store in town—"

Embry cursed under his breath.

"—and said that Jacob would be leaving me soon. I told them I didn't want to hear it, basically, and when I tried to leave, Sam grabbed him wrist, hard," she lifted up her sleeve to show the fading finger-shaped bruises. "Jacob found out. It was lucky he left the house before he phased. I found him and was able to calm him down enough so that he could change back."

Embry frowned again, "Did he take off his jeans before he phased, too? Because when I phased back, my jeans didn't magically reappear on me."

Cassie blushed and looked away.

Embry's eyes grew wide and he grinned, "Wow, Cassie, I didn't know—"

"Oh, shut up," Cassie swatted at him good-naturedly and smiled. She sobered up quickly, "Embry, I have to call Jacob and tell him that you phased. He can tell Sam and—"

"No, no," Embry shook his head in a panic. "No one can know."

"Embry, they can help—"

"No!" Embry stood again. "No one can know about me."

Cassie saw the raw fear in his eyes and stood. She put her hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture, "Embry, I know you're scared. I would be too if I had just turned into a giant wolf. But Sam is the alpha of the pack down at La Push. You know how Sam and his gang call themselves the 'protectors' of La Push? That's because they literally _are_ the protectors of La Push. They protect the reservation from anything that can harm it. They can help you. They can help you understand what you are. They can help you control your phases. They can help you more than I ever could. Please, Embry, I only want to help."

Embry stared at her sincere eyes for a moment and then sighed, "Okay."

Cassie smiled at him and walked about fifteen feet away before she dialed Jacob's number.

"Hey, Cassie!" Jacob's enthusiastic voice came over the phone.

Cassie smiled, "Hey, Jake. Listen, I need you to call Sam and tell him and the others to come to your house."

Jacob's voice instantly became concerned, "Why? What's wrong?"

Cassie hesitated and looked over at Embry, who was staring at her. Then she said, "Embry phased."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone, and then Jacob said, "I'm calling Sam now."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah hah! Finally! It's finished!<strong>

**I seriously had no inspiration for this chapter, but I pulled through! (I hope)**

**For those of you who are reading my story Helping Elizabeth, I going to start working on the next chapter tomorrow. I just have to see how I'm going to do the next chapter since Ron didn't leave. *Sigh* **

**Remind me never to take on three multi-chapter stories at once EVER AGAIN!**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**-The Girl with the Large Glasses**


	18. Chapter 18

**OHMIGOSH! I'M SO SORRY!**

Yes, I know this is just an author's note, but I promise, I will have a new chapter up either later today or tomorrow!

I do have a reason for not updating though…

I kinda got grounded off the computer for a month for putting some 'language' in my stories. I was also supposed to delete my account on and never get on it again. But I'm not going to do that. I'm out of school for summer and I'm at home alone, so I can still write and post, but I'll have to be careful. My mom has a habit of checking to see what all I've gotten on, so if I'm not careful, she'll know that I'm still writing stories. So my updates will be slower than they were before, but I promise that I won't make you wait a month!

I just thought I'd clear that up.

But I will update this story and my other two stories either later today or tomorrow. I promise!


	19. Secret Part 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Many thanks to those of you who reviewed!**

_kits-hold-their-tears_ - Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! :)

_Fire Dolphin_ - Yeah, it was rude of him, wasn't it? ;) Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

_Elfin69_ - You'll just have to wait and see! ;) Keep reviewing!

_Rori Potter_ - Keep reviewing! :)

_Reldanfiregirl_ - Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing! :)

_Angle JJK_ - :)

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx _- :)

_Laesk_ - :)

_Zippy Redbird_ - Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing! :)

_Antybioda_ - :) Thanks a bunch!

_SoulMore_ - :)

_dhh_ - You know, if you really don't like the story _that much_, there's a simple solution: _don't read it_. Simple. Easy.

_jgood27_ - :)

_jafr86_ - :)

_beauty0102_ - :) Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing!

_Esperanza911_ - I actually didn't mean for Cassie to find Embry right after he phased. I meant for him to come to her since he was close to her house. But I think it worked out okay. :) Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

_mattcun_ - :)

_Irishgirl86_ - Thanks for the advice! :)

**Here's chapter eighteen!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Secret Part 1<span>

"Cassie?" Remus stepped into the music room. "Can Sirius and I talk to you?"

Cassie quietly strummed her guitar, "Sure."

Remus and Sirius stepped farther into the room. Sirius sat down on the piano bench and Remus sat down on one of the chairs that was placed at the side of the room.

"Cassie," Sirius said quietly. "Remus told me about Jacob, about what he is."

Cassie looked up.

"I'll be honest with you, Cass, I don't like it. Remus doesn't either. The whole reason we came here was to get you away from things like this, to have a normal life. Are there others like him?"

Cassie nodded slowly, "Sam Uley, he's the alpha. Then there's Paul and Jared and Jacob. And the newest is Embry."

Sirius was quiet for a moment.

"Cassie, do you really love Jacob?"

Cassie stared at him in confusion. "Why—?"

"Just answer the question, Cass," Remus said quietly.

Cassie sighed and looked down at her guitar. "Yeah," she smiled softly. "I do."

Sirius and Remus shared looks.

"And do you trust him?"

Cassie looked up, "Yes. Why…?"

"Your godfather and I have been talking," Remus said. "We really don't like the idea of people knowing about us, but… if you trust him enough… then you can tell him what we are."

Cassie's eye lit up and a slow smile started to spread across her face, "Really—?"

"As long as," Sirius cut in, "he doesn't tell anyone. We can't afford to have our secret out. Make him promise, Cassie. If he doesn't, we'll have to erase his memories."

"Yes, yes!" Cassie cried, jumping up and hugging both of her guardians. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sirius and Remus both smiled as they hugged her back. "Just be careful, Cass," Remus said. "Don't get yourself hurt."

Cassie smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry, Remus."

"It's hard not to."

* * *

><p>Cassie was just about to call Jacob when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" she said when she answered.

"Cassie," Bella said.

Cassie closed her eyes. How long had it been since she'd talked to Bella? A week? Two?

"Bella," Cassie said, guilt lacing her voice. "Listen, I—"

"Where have you been?" Bella asked. "It's been ten days! Ten days, Cassie! The last time I saw you, you were running into the woods after Jacob! When you didn't come back after two—_freakin'_—hours, I thought something had happened to you! I wanted to come after you, but Remus and Sirius made me go home! And then you didn't call the next day! Or the next! Or the next! Do you know how worried I've been? There are wolves in the woods, Cassie! There have been attacks! My dad's been on three calls in the last two weeks!"

"Bella, list—"

My phone's been dead until now because I couldn't find my charger—I would've used the home phone, but I don't know your number and you're not in the book—and dad wouldn't let me come over there, just in case. I told him I could've driven my truck, but he insisted—"

"Bella, would you listen to me for a minute?" Cassie said, sighing.

"Right, sorry. But, seriously, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Cassie assured her. "Jacob was so mad about the Sam situation that he went to go punch some trees and take his anger out on something that wasn't breakable—although I'm pretty sure he would've settled for Sam himself if he could've—"

Bella chuckled.

"—After I found him and was able to reassure him that I was fine—took a while, might I add—we walked to his house—"

"Why did you _walk_ to his house? Do you know how far it is from here to there?"

"I'm aware," Cassie said dryly. "I'm the one who made the walk, remember? Anyway, Billy called Remus as soon as we got there, and I spent the night there. I'm sorry I didn't call you, I've just been really busy."

"I guess I can grant you my forgiveness," Bella sighed dramatically. "But don't let it happen often. I may not be so generous next time."

"I'm honored," Cassie laughed. She suddenly became serious, "What do you mean there have been attacks in the woods?"

"Exactly that. My dad told me to be extra careful because there had been wolf attacks in the woods. Hikers had been mauled! And what's really scary is that they were relatively close to here."

"Wow," Cassie sat back in her chair.

"Yeah, so be careful! Don't go wondering off into the woods again! You'll give me a heart attack!"

Cassie chuckled, "Don't worry."

"It's hard not to."

"God, now you sound like Remus."

Bella giggled, "I gotta go. I've gotta cook Dad's dinner. Hey, do I still have piano lessons tomorrow?"

"Yeah, unless something comes up."

"Great! See you tomorrow!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jacob," Cassie smiled as she opened the door.<p>

"Hello, Cassie," Jacob grinned, leaning down to give her a small peck on the lips. "How are you today?"

Cassie rolled her eyes fondly at his formal tone, "I'm fine, Jake. Come on in."

Jacob ducked to avoid hitting his head on the top of the door and made his way into the living room where Sirius and Remus were. "Hello, Remus, Sirius," Jacob grinned at them.

"Jacob," they both greeted simultaneously. Cassie could see the stiffness in their shoulders, as if waiting for Jacob to make a wrong move. She sent them a warning look behind Jacob's back.

"So…" Jacob said. "You all had something to tell me?"

"Sit down, Jacob," Sirius smiled from his recliner.

Jacob gave Cassie a confused look and she smiled at him reassuringly. Jacob sat down on the couch and Cassie sat beside him. Jacob put his arm around her shoulders and tugged her closer to his side.

"Now, Jacob," Remus began. "We didn't know if we should be blunt or if we should tell you slowly—"

"We decided to be blunt," Sirius grinned.

"No, you decided to be blunt," Remus glared at his friend.

Sirius shrugged.

Remus sighed and looked at Cassie.

Cassie took a large breath and said without looking at Jacob, "Jake… I'm a witch."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's chapter eighteen! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but certain circumstances have kept me from updating frequently... :3<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**-Siriusly Insane Chick**


	20. Secret Part 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Many thanks to those who reviewed!

Reldanfiregirl - :)

kits-hold-their-tears - Thanks :)

Rori Potter - :)

Angel JJK - :)

Evening Rise - Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing!

SoulMore - :)

Livvy-kun - Keep reviewing!

Elfin69 - I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see :) Keep reviwing!

mattcun - :)

beauty0102 - :)

fifespice - We'll see :) Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

keybladedude - Thanks!

Titania of Swords - Wow... Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

Blue Roselette - Hehehe... :) Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

jgood27 - :)

Severus-Snape-Forever-Young - :)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Secret Part 2<span>

Jacob stared at Cassie for a minute before he busted out laughing. Cassie, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other.

"Jacob," Cassie said.

"Ahahaha," Jacob chuckled. "Ahhhh, that's funny, Cass. But seriously, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

There was silence as Cassie, Sirius, and Remus all stared at Jacob, their expressions completely serious. Jacob looked around at them and said, "Come on. Joke's over. You're not really a witch, Cassie."

Cassie bit her lip and looked at Remus for help.

"She is, Jacob," Remus said.

"No, she's not!" Jacob exclaimed. "I get it, alright? It was a joke, a prank. You three said that you wanted to tell me something as a joke. But joke's over!"

Cassie sighed and turned so that she was facing him more. "Jacob, listen to me," she said. "I know that it's hard to take in, but I am a witch. I can do magic and things of that sort. Remus and Sirius can too. They're wizards. It's not a joke, Jake."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Oh, _really_? Prove it, then."

Cassie looked over at Remus. He nodded slightly. Cassie sighed. She stood and turned to face Jacob. With a flick of her wrist, her wand flew out of its holster on her wrist and into her hand. She showed the wand to him.

Jacob looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "It's a stick," he said flatly. "Although, I would like to know where it came from."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "It's not a stick, Jacob. Just watch." She took a small step back and murmured, _"Expecto Patronum."_

A silver doe erupted out of the end of the wand. It pranced around Cassie and butted its head against Jacob's leg before it did the same to Sirius and Remus.

Jacob's eyes were wide with disbelief and his hands started shaking.

"Jacob?" Cassie said tentatively, stowing her wand back in its holster. "Are you—?"

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"_ Jacob finally bellowed before his whole body started shaking and, finally, he erupted into the large russet colored wolf that he was when he phased, completely destroying the couch and the table beside it in the process.

With a startled yell, Cassie leapt backwards to avoid the pieces of couch and wood that flew her way. Sirius and Remus leapt to their feet.

Jacob seemed to freeze as he saw the wreckage that he caused and the panicked/frightened look on Cassie's face. He whimpered.

"Oh, no, Jacob, it's okay," Cassie said, reading the emotions in his eyes perfectly, and reaching forward. But Jacob wouldn't have it. He whimpered once more and leapt through a window, smashing it as well.

"I told you we shouldn't have told him!" Remus said to Sirius, his voice rising with every word. "'Oh, come on, Remus! Give the kid a chance to prove that he's trustworthy!' If you'd just listened to me, this wouldn't have happened!" He motioned to the destroyed living room.

"Yeah, well—"

"Stop it!" Cassie shouted. She grabbed her phone, her jacket, and the keys to Jacob's truck, "I'm going to find him. I think I know where he might be."

"No," Remus said flatly. "You're not going anywhere near him. He's—"

"You know what, Remus?" Cassie said. "I don't really care. I'm his imprint. He's my boyfriend. He deserves to know. I'm not letting him leave here until he understands. If you don't like that, I'm sorry."

And she walked out the door.

Once outside, she unlocked Jacob's truck and rummaged around in the backseat. She exhaled in relief. Jacob had a couple extra pairs of jeans, just in case. She grabbed a pair, shut the door, locked the truck back, and then headed off into the woods.

After about a thirty minute hike, she came upon the small creek that she had found Embry when he had phased. She wasn't surprised to find Jacob—still in wolf form—pacing at the bank of the creek. She could almost see his mind racing.

Jacob jumped when a pair of jeans landed right beside him. He whirled around, surprised to find Cassie standing about fifteen feet away. He took a step back, a warning in his eyes.

"Don't worry," she said calmly. "I'm not coming near you."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, still confused as to how Cassie—_his Cassie_—could be a witch. He glanced from her to the jeans and back. He really needed to talk to her. Finally, he grabbed the jeans in his jaws and leapt behind the tree line. After taking a couple minutes to calm down some more, he was finally able to phase back into his human self. After pulling on the jeans, he stepped back out of the tree line. Cassie was still standing where she had been, her arms crossed across her chest. Jacob kept his distance, eyeing her warily.

Cassie sighed and sat down, leaning her back against a tree. "You know," she said softly, knowing that Jacob could hear her despite the distance between them, "You'd think that if I could handle the fact you turn into a dog, you could handle the fact that I can do magic."

Jacob studied her for a moment before exclaiming, "But it's not possible!"

"Neither is the fact that you turn into a giant, furry, four-legged mutt, yet here we are," Cassie said.

Jacob sighed in frustration and resumed his pacing, "And Sirius and Remus? They can do magic, too?"

"Yes."

"They saw me phase."

"Yes."

"And they're okay with what I am?"

"They already knew."

Jacob stared at her, "What do you mean they already knew?"

"I told Remus and he told Sirius."

"Well, why did you tell him?"

Cassie sighed, "I was asking him if I could tell you about what we are. I told him that I owed it two you because I knew your biggest secret. He said that if I told you what I was, certain people could find out where I am and he said that your biggest secret couldn't compete with ours. I had to tell him in order to be able to tell you."

Jacob was quiet for a moment before he said, "Why do you not want certain people to know where you are?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"I'm not telling you anything until I know that you're okay with what I am," Cassie said, crossing her arms again. "Not until I know that you're not going to run off again."

Jacob sighed and made his way forward. "I'm sorry," he murmured, sitting down beside her. "It's just I've never believed in magic. Hell, I've never believed that people can turn into wolves. When I saw you do magic, I just freaked out. I didn't know what to do. And my emotions got the better of me. I really am sorry."

Cassie sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, "It's alright. I understand."

Jacob tilted her face up towards him and kissed her gently. "That… whatever it was," he said. "It's was actually really beautiful."

"Thanks," Cassie said.

"Would you do it again?"

Cassie chuckled and pulled out her wand.

"Where do you keep pulling that thing from?" Jacob exclaimed.

Cassie laughed and pulled up her sleeve. The wand's holster appeared. "It's invisible when the wand is in it," she explained. "That's why you've never seen it before now."

Jacob nodded.

"_Expecto Patronum,"_ Cassie murmured and the silver doe erupted from her wand once more. It ran around the tree that Cassie and Jacob were leaning against and then it rubbed its head against Cassie's cheek before it disappeared. Cassie watched in amusement as Jacob stared at the spot where the doe had just been in amazement.

"Like I said," Jacob said, tilting her head up to kiss her again. "Amazing."

Cassie grinned into the kiss and then said, "We better be heading back before Remus and Sirius assume you did something to me."

"They really don't like me do they?" Jacob asked as he helped Cassie up.

"It's not they don't like you," Cassie said after a thoughtful pause. "It's just… look, they're just worried about me. They were already protective of me enough, but now that I'm dating a guy that turns into a _dog_…"

"I do _not_ turn into a _dog_!" Jacob exclaimed. "I turn into a _wolf_!"

"Same thing," Cassie said, laughing at the look of incredulity on her boyfriend's face. "I'm just kidding!" she said when he opened his mouth again.

Jacob huffed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they started heading back to her house.

When they got there, they found Sirius and Remus picking up the mess Jacob had made by hand.

"Sirius? Remus?" Cassie said. "Why don't you just clean it up with magic?"

"Charlie showed up," Sirius grumbled. "Said he was going to get some people to help us clean it up. Can't exactly magic it clean now, can we?"

"I really am sorry about that, Sirius, Remus," Jacob said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"On the bright side," Cassie said cheerfully. "He accepted us!"

"That's great!" Remus hissed sarcastically as he lifted a particularly heavy peace of wood.

"What the—?" came a voice from behind them.

They all turned. Bella was standing in the door.

"Bella!" Cassie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was… I was just coming over for our piano lesson," she said faintly, staring around at all the debris. "What happened here?"

"Nothing," Sirius said.

"Mmhmm," said Bella, raising an eyebrow.

"How about we go to your house for the piano lesson, Bella?" Cassie said quickly.

"Yeah," Bella agreed.

"Are you coming with us, Jake?" Cassie asked him.

"That'd probably be best," said Remus, glaring at the shapeshifter.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Jacob said quickly, grabbing Cassie's hand and pulling her out the door with Bella following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Again, I'm sorry for the long update, but you know my reasons. <strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Review!**

**-Siriusly Insane Chick**


End file.
